Voldemort Again
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Harry and Fawkes take a trip. This is continued from Time Again but can stand alone.
1. Swept Away

Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, Chapter 36 by J. K. Roling

Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him, and

End excerpt

then just before they reached him Harry disappeared in a flash of flames. Everyone stopped; silence again reigned in the Great Hall.

Harry noticed his friends running toward him then they all disappeared behind flames. As quick as the flames appeared they ended. Harry looked around it looked like he was at Hogwarts, the lake was in front of him, the mountains still surrounded him but the building was gone as where his friends. The only thing familiar was Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix sitting on a rock to his right.

Looking at Fawkes, Harry was speechless, he had no idea what had just happened. Then he heard a voice, "Are you hurt?" He looked around and didn't see the source of the voice, again it asked "Are you hurt?"

Harry looked around and asked "Who is speaking, show yourself".

The voice said "I'm right behind you."

Harry turned around and only saw Fawkes sitting on the rock; he said "Fawkes, are you speaking to me?"

"Yes"

Harry stumbled a bit then sat hard on the ground just staring at the Phoenix. Fawkes asked again "Are you hurt?"

Harry shook his head and looked around again. "Are we still at Hogwarts, what happened to the school, and my friends, am I going crazy?"

Fawkes said, "Sort of, it's still where it was, so are they, and no."

Harry thought on that for a minute then asked "How are you speaking to me, and what is going on?"

"Be patient and I will answer all your questions, " Fawkes said, "I am speaking directly to your mind, just like I talked to Albus. We are physically in the same place as your Hogwarts. But we are not at your Hogwarts. This is a parallel universe to your own. I brought you here because you have a job to do. The school is not in this location in this universe, but we will get to it eventually. Harry Potter was not born here, your parents were not married and Tom Riddle was not stopped. I have brought you here to defeat Tom again. You are sixteen again its spring of 1997 here; we have about three months to get you into Hogwarts with no background, and no way to prove education. We need to come up with a plausible identity and name. When Tom is defeated I can take you home. I can't flash you back and forth you only get one trip in and one trip out, and no one else can come help you, they all have duplicates here and we could not explain why we suddenly have two Ginny Weasleys."

Harry asked, "How can I suddenly hear you, I couldn't before. "

"I had no reason to speak to you before." Fawkes answered. Harry lay back on the grass thinking through all that Fawkes had said. The only way to get back to Ginny was to defeat Tom again. He began to wonder how much this Voldemort, this world was like and unlike his own.

Harry was starting to fall asleep from the exhaustion of the last forty eight hours when Fawkes spoke again, "We need to get you to a safe place. Sleeping out in the open is not safe here. I will flash you to Hogsmead, it's near the school here too." Fawkes flew up hovering over Harry, he touched Fawkes foot and they flashed away.

They reappeared on a small road and Fawkes said "It's about a quarter mile ahead, you will have to go on your own, and I don't want to be seen yet. Work on your cover story on the way that will keep you awake." Then Fawkes flashed away.

Harry thought as he walked. I need to keep this as close to the truth as possible as he came up with an idea he repeated it in his head to memorize it. I'm on my own because my parents were killed by a dark wizard when I was four. I don't know why he was trying to kill us, I was never told.

I was playing in the living room when a man came in. He killed my parents and turned to me, I was so scared that in a bout of accidental magic I apparated to my Godfather House. I scared Harry, my Godfather so bad he almost cursed me. Luckily he had several friends over so help was immediately available.

He left me with one friend and then the rest of the group went back to my house to help my parents. By the time they got there the house was burning. They put out the flames and found my parents bodies. He decided to hide me; he raised me and schooled me at home thinking it wasn't safe for me in public.

Recently he had to go help a friend, I stayed at home for a week, he had never been gone that long, and I finally left to find him. What I found was the friend he went to help and a grave. I wasn't sure who to trust, I didn't know his friend and I didn't want to be caught by the dark wizards so I disappeared before his friend could take me anywhere.

I don't really know what all is going on around here because the radio was our only source of outside information and he never let me listen to the news. Once in a while an alert would interrupt a song and I would hear it. But Harry would always say I was too young to understand and send me to bed.

I can clean pretty well the muggle way but my cleaning spells could use some work. Thats ok because, I'm sixteen here so they won't want me doing magic outside school until July. I'll try for work at the Three Broomsticks and the Hogs Head or whatever they'll be called here. Now for a name, using Harry as my Godfathers name will cover in case I react to it. I can't use a name I know because they may be alive here. I don't want to anagram anything because that's what Voldemort did. I guess using parts of people's names would work. Evan from my Mom and James from my Dad, I could be Evan Jamesson.

Harry smiled to himself, satisfied with his cover story. It was a bit detailed but he didn't have to let it all out at once. He could let little bits and pieces slip as he worked with people so they could get to know him slowly. Nobody gave their full story up front anyway. He could start with his last remaining family had died recently and needed to get a job to care for himself. Neither bar would care if he had any training or not, but if he needed to use magic he was covered.

By this time Harry had reached the village. It looked similar to his own Hogsmead, just changes for the different lay of the land. The Hogs Head was first, he was so tired he stumbled into the bar. Aberforth Dumbledore looked up as a he came up to the bar.

Harry introduced himself as Even Jamesson and asked for a job, a place to stay and some food. He laid his head on the bar while he was waiting for an answer and was almost asleep before he heard the reply. "I think a bit of a kip first we'll talk about the rest later" Abe said. Then he led Harry to a back room and showed him a bed. Harry collapsed on the bed and was asleep within seconds.

Abe took the time to floo his brother about the mysterious boy who just showed up, concerned because the lad looked school aged. Albus said "I don't have an Evan Jamesson at the school, I can check some of the others but are you sure he isn't just a wayward muggle lost and confused?"

"No way," Abe replyed, "his magic radiates off him like I have never felt before. This is a wizard and a strong one at that." Abe closed the floo connection after getting Albus' promise to come take a look at the boy, and then he went back to tend to his bar. It would do no good to leave his bar vulnerable and that boy wouldn't stir for at least ten hours he was sure.

It was, in fact, more than fourteen hours before Harry stirred again. Abe had closed his bar, gotten his sleep and was making breakfast when Harry started moaning and thrashing around in his sleep. Abe had just started toward him to wake him up when the boy sat up yelling "Noooo." Abe tried to make his voice as soft as possible when he said "It's all right, your safe here, no one's gonna hurt you." Harry grabbed his glasses and looked at Abe trying to remember how he got to the Hogs Head.

Fawkes flashed into the room and reminded Harry, "Parallel universe, you chose Even Jamesson as your name here." Harry nodded to the bird then smiled at Abe "Sorry, nightmare." Abe nodded and said "Breakfast in five minutes, bathroom is through that door."

Harry nodded and stepped into the bathroom. He washed up and then conjured a toothbrush and soon was out the door again. Harry stated, "I don't have any money to pay you for the bed or breakfast but I can work off what I own you today."

"I won't charge you for either of those, don't worry about it. But if you're staying in the area for a bit I could use a hand around the bar in the evenings. I can pay a little plus room and board. Is that a phoenix " Abe asked.

Harry looked at Fawkes who said in Harry's mind, "Tell him my name and that I came to you, I am not with Albus here."

So as Harry ate breakfast he said, "Yes, he's a phoenix, his name is Fawkes, he just came to me one day and has stuck around ever since."


	2. Employment

Harry became the newest employee to the Hogs Head. Abe showed him around and gave him a list of jobs to do. He started cleaning rooms first and remembering what Professor Trelawney said about bed bugs he banished the mattresses and conjured new ones. When he was finished with that he started in the bar. People were already there so Harry started cleaning empty tables and took dirty glasses to the sink and washed them.

He worked with Abe every evening for a week and then approached him, "I was thinking of going to the Three Broomsticks to see about work during the day. I want to see about working from 10:00 am to 6:00 and then I'll be back here for the rest of the evening. I am hoping to make enough to get some books so I can finish my education."

Abe knew Harry's story about being home schooled so he said, "That's fine by me."

So Harry stepped out of the bar and went to talk to Madam Rosemerta. Harry spent the next couple of months working in the two bars learning everything about what was going on. Sometimes he broke up fights but mostly everyone was quiet. People were scared and didn't talk about anything except in whispers, Harry was grateful for a couple of extendable ears he still had in his pocket.

There were several differences from his own world he found. For one the death toll was much higher, he guessed that had to do with the Voldemort free years his world had. Muggles and muggle borns were losing fast, in many cases muggle borns were missing and no one knew if they were hiding or dead. The Ministry was quickly falling under Voldemorts control; people knew it but had no idea how to stop it. What made Harry the angriest was that everyone was waiting for someone else to do something about this whole mess.

Harry had seen several people he knew to be in the Order of the Phoenix. One night he had even seen Moody and he almost didn't recognize him because he wasn't as mangled. He complained to Abe about the orders he was getting concerning death eaters. A few nights later Tonks and Kingsley had a meeting with Moody at the Hogs Head, he heard them mention an order they were joining because the Ministry was becoming ineffective.

One night in early August a man stumbled into the bar yelling that dementors were in Hogsmead. Harry vaulted over the bar and was the first out the door. Several men were behind him including one from the bar who was wearing a cloak. Harry conjured his stag patronus and sent in through the streets. All of Hogsmead was alight with its glow and in a few minutes the dementors were gone.

People started coming out of the houses and business' to tend to the wounded. And Harry walked back to the bar passing first the person in the cloak and then the others who had emerged from the bar. As he stepped back behind the bar the others came in but not the man in the cloak. Unknown to Harry the group that had gone out was telling others about what Harry had done. Several said they had never seen a corporal patronus before, many wondered what a wizard as strong as Evan was doing working in a bar.

It was near the end of August the next time Harry saw the cloaked man. He knew it was the same man but he wasn't sure how he knew it. That night two men got into a fight Harry put up a shield that threw each man to a different end of the bar and knocked them out. He then went to each man and revived them, apologized if he had hurt them and set them up with a drink at opposite ends of the bar.

Before he could step back behind the bar another man stopped him. He introduced himself and made Harry an offer, "My name is Severus Snape, I am a member of the Dark Lords Death Eaters. I have been sent to bring you an offer to join our prestigious group fighting for the betterment of wizards everywhere."

"No thank you" Harry declined and started to walk away. Snape pulled his wand and stopped him again, "I don't think you understand. This is not an offer you just walk away from; you are coming with me to meet my Master."

Harry also pulled his wand and said "I don't think so." He blocked the curse that had been sent and before Snape could do anything else Harry stunned and oblivated him and sent him on his way. Then he stepped into the back of the bar motioning to Abe to follow him. "That was my cue to move on Abe. I don't want to cause you or Rosemerta any trouble so I'll be disappearing." Harry said.

Abe said, "Wait just a minute Evan, there is someone I want you to meet first." Then he hurried out to the front and returned with the man in the cloak. Abe continued, "This is my brother Albus, he is the headmaster of the Hogwarts School." As Abe said this Albus had removed his cloak, Harry was shocked to say the least, he had no idea Albus was alive in this universe.

After a few seconds the shock wore off and Harry noticed the resemblance, he had never seen the two men standing together in his world. Harry took the proffered had of Albus Dumbledore and said, "Pleasure to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is mine." Replied Albus, "Abe tells me you are planning on leaving the area, does this have anything to do with the proposition you just turned down to join the death eaters?"

"Yes sir" Harry said, "A dark wizard killed my family when I was small, I have no inclination to join them now. I'm afraid my presence here will bring trouble for my employers so I feel I must leave."

"Too right," Albus nodded his head, "but before you leave my I offer you an alternative?" Harry nodded; this was what he had been hoping for. Albus continued, "I head up a group of people dedicated to fight for the light. It is called the Order of the Phoenix because the Phoenix is the brightest symbol of the light. "

Abe interrupted, "This one knows all about phoenixes he has one that follows him around. It was here the first day I met him. After he woke up from a nightmare it showed up and trilled a little and he calmed right down. "

Albus looked surprised and asked, "Is that so? Well then I am sure I am making the right choice then. You are seventeen correct?" Harry nodded again. "So my offer is this, you join the order, continue your schooling at Hogwarts, and when you finish you fight for the side of the light."

"I would love that sir, but I don't have any proof of my education, I was home schooled by my Godfather, I not even sure what level I would be at. I don't have much money to pay for tuition or anything." Harry stuck to his story.

"Not to worry my boy, "Albus said, "We will test you for level in all the subjects you wish. I believe we can even offer remedial classes any where you are lacking. We also have a fund to help with costs. We have never let a lack of money be a cause for lack of education."

Harry said, "How soon can we leave; I don't want to be here when reinforcements come. Will they leave your bar in one piece if I'm not here?"

Albus said, "We can leave now if you're ready. Don't worry about Death Eaters there are a few Aurors in the bar, but I think your obliviate will hold." Harry packed up his rucksack and followed Albus to the fireplace and Albus said, "Just say Hogwarts, Headmasters office, and I will see you in a few moments." Albus stepped in and in a swish of green flames he was gone.

Abe said, "I'll let Rosemerta know tomorrow, she'll be glad you're safe." Harry nodded and stepped in and was quickly taken away.

Harry appeared in the Headmasters office, it look just like the office in his own Hogwarts, Albus even offered him a lemon drop. Harry took the lemon drop and sat in a chair opposite the Headmaster and waited for whatever he was going to say.

Albus was stunned but didn't show it. This young man who wasn't supposed to have a formal education looked very much at home in the office. He wasn't looking at the portraits or trinkets around the room he was just sitting there patiently waiting for Albus to speak.

And just as Albus was ready to speak there was a flash of fire in his office and when his eyes cleared he saw a phoenix sitting on the back of a chair next to Evan. Evan grinned and spoke to the bird, "I was wondering when you'd show up again. I've been missing you." He then reached up and stroked the head feathers of the Phoenix.

Fawkes thought to Harry, "You should probably introduce me now."

"Oh, right, sorry. Professor this is Fawkes, he is a phoenix, although I'm sure you know that." Harry said.

Albus was stunned again; this young man was full of surprises. He was evidently able to converse with the phoenix. And it was evidentially reminding Mr. Jamesson of proper behavior. This brought several questions to Albus' mind so he decided to ask some of them, "How did you meet?"

Harry was blank for a moment then said, "After I found my Godfathers grave I ran until I couldn't go anymore and I lay down and fell asleep right where I stopped. When I woke he was there watching over me."

"Quick thinking" Fawkes thought to Harry.

"Astounding, " Albus said, "Did he introduce himself right away or did it take time for him to start talking to you?"

Harry laughed, "Actually the first thing he did was talk to me. Scared me to death, I could hear someone talking but I couldn't see anyone. He was asking if I was hurt, and when I realized it was him talking to me I just shook my head and stared at him. I thought I was going crazy at first but he convinced me I wasn't and then we started our journey."

Albus thought a moment, "Why Hogsmead?

Harry looked at Fawkes for an answer and he thought, "Tell him I knew you could get help here, this is where you belong." Harry repeated what Fawkes had said.

Albus was thrilled; this is just what the order needed. Young people would give it life and bring more people with them. Now what to do with Mr. Jamesson; a place to stay until school started, sorting would need to happen first, "I think we should have the Sorting Hat sort you now, we need to know which house to put you in so you have a place to sleep."

Harry nodded, and wondered how this would go. Fawkes thought, "Don't worry, he won't give you away, but you aren't supposed to know about any of this you should question more. I'll be leaving before the others get here; it's not time for them to see me yet."

Dumbledore summoned the Hat and was ready to put it on when he decided he should have the heads of houses in attendance for this. So he spoke to his wand and with a flick his patronus left to notify those he needed.

Albus saw Harry's enquiring look and said, "I have summoned the Heads of the Houses to witness."

Harry's opportunity to question things as Fawkes had said came up quickly, "What are the Houses?"

Albus smiled, finally a question the boy must be relaxing, "Hogwarts has four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. " He went on to explain about each house and the founders. How the Hat sorted students. This went on until Fawkes flashed out. Albus stopped in mid sentence looking at the spot the Phoenix had vanished from.

Harry just smiled, "He does that a lot, comes and goes as he pleases, he is not a pet he is my friend."

Albus nodded and started to talk again but was interrupted when McGonagall, Sprout, and Flintwick walked in followed by a man Harry didn't know. Albus introduced each Professor and told Harry which house they had including Irvin Fleming as Potions master and Head of Slytherin. All else was the same Harry was glad to know. After the introductions Albus handed Harry the Sorting Hat and told him to place it on his head.


	3. Hogwarts Again

Harry waited while the hat spoke to him about where he could go, "Oh my, an older student, I don't get many like you. Very interesting, very interesting. Well with your fake story about your life you could be in Slytherin, but with the job you are going to do it would be Gryffindor. Hmmmm. You're intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, and loyal as any Hufflepuff, but where to put you. Hmmmmm. "

Harry thought back, "Don't really want Slytherin, my parents were kill by a dark wizard from Slytherin."

The Hat continued, "Yes, that would not work. Hmmmmm. You are a Gryffindor through and through but I think I know what will help you best in your quest." then out loud the Hat said "Ravenclaw." Harry removed the hat; he was a little shocked he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor again. Hermione would never believe he was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Professor Flintwick stepped forward shook Harry's hand and said, "Welcome to Ravenclaw Mr. Jamesson. "

Harry thanked him and looked to Albus for further instructions. He was quietly conversing with McGonagall and when he finished he turned to Harry, "Professor Flintwick will show you to Ravenclaw and you can rest tonight. I'll have a house elf bring you some refreshments. Tomorrow you will start testing if that is ok with you."

Harry agreed and followed Flintwick out of the Headmasters office carrying his rucksack. Well at least he wouldn't have to pretend not to know the common room and tower; he had only been in it once. He was thinking about that when he remembered how Luna went with him and how they had to answer a question to get in the door, he almost groaned about it.

When they reached Ravenclaw tower, thankfully it was in the same spot, Flintwick talked to the door. They agreed to have a password until the students returned then it could go back to the questions. Harry was relieved he could just picture himself having to hunt down professors to get into his dorm every night.

They entered the common room which looked just like he remembered and then up to the seventh year dorms. One bed was ready and Harry dropped his rucksack on it. A house elf popped in and asked Harry what he would like, he said, "Anything you have will be fine, I don't want you to go to a lot of extra work on my account."

Professor Flintwick left and Harry started to settle in his new home. In a short time another house elf entered with a tray laden with several choices to eat and drink. It had been a long time since he had eaten Hogwarts food he enjoyed himself trying a bit of everything.

When he was to full to move he laid on his bed and drifted off to sleep. The next morning he was up bright and early. He was ready and waiting in the common room when Professor Flintwick came in to show him down to breakfast. He had almost left earlier, but soon remembered he wasn't supposed to know where the Great Hall was.

Flintwick said, "The Headmaster wants to see us in his office before breakfast, so if you'll follow me we will be on our way."

Harry followed the tiny professor back through the halls, up the spiral staircase and into the office. Professor McGonagall was already in the room when they arrived. Dumbledor said, "Ah, Mr. Jamesson, I trust you had a pleasant evening?" Harry nodded, "Good, you remember Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, she is also the Deputy Headmistress. " Harry nodded again this time toward McGonagall.

Albus looked at Harry thoughtfully and said, "Minerva, I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall and I were talking last evening and it made me realize you need a cover story here. We will keep it as close as we can to your own story but I think letting everyone know you are an orphan may not be safe for you. We have children of Death Eaters that go to this school and I don't want anyone to get any ideas about taking you away."

Harry wasn't prepared for this idea, he thought his own story was good enough but he listened to the older man to see what he came up with.

Albus continued, "We are going to say you are from Australia, but you are British, your family had been working there. But they will be moving around a lot this year and with it being your NEWT year it will be better for you to stay in one place. Australia's school is not a boarding school so you needed one. "

Harry didn't know if it was a better story or not but he could see the advantages. Thinking someone would be notified if he disappeared could be beneficial. Harry said, "I think that's fine, but I can see people asking me why my parents picked Hogwarts."

Albus eyes were twinkling, he liked how this young man thought, "I have been thinking about that and I am going to introduce you to a Professor that we will call your cousin. You actually look enough like him to be a younger brother but everyone knows he is an only child." Harry liked this idea and wondered who it could be.

Harry was sitting in the Headmasters office waiting for the Professor who was to portray his cousin. He was thinking it must be another new professor like Fleming the potions professor. Harry's stomach gave a long grumble.

Albus laughed, "He shouldn't be much longer, and then breakfast will follow, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is the one to portray your cousin. He was out last night with an emergency, when he returned we discussed this story and he has already agreed. "

Just then there was a knock on the door and it opened a bit, Harry couldn't see who it was but he heard the voice, "Is he here yet Albus?"

Albus smiled, "Yes, please come in." The door opened fully and Harry was shocked speechless. He was sure he was gawking like an imbecile but he was really not prepared to see his Father walk through the door.

James walked up to Harry and held out his hand, "This must be Mr. Jamesson nice to meet you." Harry just shook his hand still unable to speak.

Albus was chuckling, and that brought Harry back to speech, "Sorry, Professor's I didn't realize we would look so much alike. Just different eye color and a little in height, wow. " Harry had always heard he looked like his Dad, but he just couldn't believe how much.

Albus said, "Minerva was pointing out how much you looked like Professor Potter here so we thought it would be a plausible solution to your safety problem as we saw it. Only the five of us have the true story all other professors and students will have your cover story. What do you think?"

Harry and James both answered at the same time, "Brilliant." Harry was so glad he had not just left his surname as Potter, this would have been really difficult to explain, same name, same looks, it would have blown it right there.

Albus clapped his hands, "Alright then, I want the two of you to get to know each other a bit, so this story will stick. James was unavoidably out of the castle last night so that will cover why he wasn't here when you were sorted. And the two of you sitting at one of the student tables to privately catch up would be expected. Any questions?"

No one had any so the four professors and one student walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On the way Harry was wondering just how many more surprises he would get. Was his Mum still alive here? What about Sirius, Remus, Cederic, Dobby and all the others. Would Dean have made it or Ted Tonks, Harry was aware of how he was fidgeting while thinking about these things but he was sure they would mark it up to nerves of being at the school.

When they reached the Great Hall James led Harry to a table and they sat, "This is the Ravenclaw table, where you will sit during meals. " Harry nodded as he sat looking around to see if anything was different, there wasn't as far as he could tell. James was chuckling, "You don't talk much do you? "

Harry laughed back, "I'm sure you'll take back that statement as soon as I get used to being here." Harry let James tell him about the grounds, the castle, the weather they had in the area and then about DADA class. This allowed Harry to ask some questions, "The teachers table isn't full are there more coming later? What subjects are taught here?"

James was glad for the kid's enthusiasm, "Yes more will be coming after breakfast. This is the first day we have to be back so many won't come until the lunch time staff meeting. We have Reubus Hagrid as a Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Lily Evans for Ancient Runes,…"

Harry knew James was still talking but his mind stopped on Lily Evans, she was alive and she would be here. But he had never taken Ancient Runes so he couldn't take her class, but maybe she could be one of the remedial classes he could take. Harry's mind was spinning.

Dimly through the fog of thought Harry heard James say, "I know we have a lot of courses available and it can get a bit mind boggling. What courses did you have before?" James had noticed Harry's shock but had attributed it to the amount of classes, not the professor of one.

Harry grinned ruefully, "I had Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions and Herbology. I didn't realize all the other subjects available. That Ancient Runes class sounds neat but I doubt they let me start that now."

James was really smiling now, "Yes it does, and the professors not bad to look at either." Harry laughed at the face James was making and was glad to know he still thought Lily was good looking maybe they would get together here too, as long as they could both live that is.

Harry really wanted to ask about Sirius and Remus but couldn't find I way to bring them up without knowing about them. When lunch concluded Albus informed Harry that DADA would be his first test. Albus knew he was accomplished in this class because he had already seen it but it wanted to know exactly what this young man could do.

James had not been told anything of this young man so he started with first year stuff and worked their way up and through NEWT level stuff. Harry blew through it. He wasn't trying to impress James, he was just trying to show him what he knew; Harry really wanted to know what level he was.

They progressed into dueling and Harry disarmed and stunned James within five minutes. Harry stopped and ran over to James and revived him, "Sorry Professor Potter, " That was so weird to say he thought, "Are you ok, I think I put too much into that last stunner."

Harry helped James to his feet and James said, "I think that's enough DADA for now why don't you work with one of the other professors." Harry nodded and after making sure James was alright he went to Potions which was his next test.

Albus approached James, "What do you think?"

James laughed, "He is so far above Newt Level it's scary. He is powerful and I don't think he used all the power he has available." Albus sent him a questioning glance and he continued, "When he revived me he apologized and said he put too much into that last stunner. How long did I last against him in that duel it felt like just a few minutes."

Albus said, "Three minutes and forty-five seconds."

James shook his head in disbelief, "He did every spell I asked him to, we even covered spells not taught here, that I learn from the Auror program. All non-verbal, all very powerful, but that duel, I am astounded. I would love to see him duel Moody, he is the best I know and that would be a sight to see, I'm not sure who would win. I don't have anything to teach him, he is on our side right?"

Albus assured James, "He was very agreeable to join the order, I asked right after Severus Snape approached him about joining the Death Eaters. I was expecting he would be very good because he was able to Stun and Obliviate Snape in about three seconds when he tried to force him to join them. I was expecting very good, but I am impressed and delighted."

All the rest of his test went well, not to the extent of the DADA but still very well. Harry was ready for seventh year on potions, charms and herbology, but he still had transfiguration to go. Professor Sprout brought Harry to the Transfiguration classroom and went back to her greenhouses.

Harry walked into the class and saw McGonagall in her cat form sitting on her desk, just like in his first year. He thought about going to the desk and scratching the cat behind the ears and telling her he liked her cat form, but he wasn't supposed to know she was an animagus. So he just sat in a desk and waited.

Just like in his first year the cat jumped off the desk and transformed into the professor. Harry grinned and thought she must do this to impress students the first time they are in her class. Harry stood and they proceeded with the test.

When he was finished McGonagall shook his hand and said, "You qualify as a beginning seventh year, I'll be glad to see you in my class."

Harry was glad he hadn't forgotten anything from his sixth year over a year ago. He had been thinking and wanted to ask a question, "Do you teach the animagus transformation during regular classes?"

McGonagall said, "We cover the topic but the actual process is not included in the regular curriculum. But if a student was truly interested in becoming an animagi they would need to have a teacher, it is too dangerous to try and accomplish it on your own. "

"Would you teach me?" Harry asked.

McGonagall smiled, "Well let's see how your schedule sits then we will discuss it." Harry agreed and the two proceeded to the Great Hall for Dinner.

When they arrived Harry was again met with a bit of a shock.


	4. Friends

When Harry and McGonagall reached the Great Hall she said, "Oh, good Lily's back, that's Professor Evans. You can talk to her about that remedial Ancient Runes you want to take. Lily, how is your Mum."

Harry wasn't really surprised to see his Mum there, it was just… that was his Mum he really wanted to get to know her and he wanted her to like him. And like meeting James for the first time he was speechless in front of Lily.

Lily Evans smiled at McGonagall and hugged her, "Mum's doing ok, she's out of the hospital but still needs nurses to help her, so she is in an assisted living facility. Who's this?"

McGonagall introduced Harry, "This is Evan Jamesson, new student transfer from Australia, and a cousin of James Potter. We were asked us to test him to see what level he is at, Albus has no idea what Australian teaching is like. But he has done very well so far, he is at seventh year level in all the courses he had before. But they didn't offer Ancient Runes so you don't have to test him."

Lily smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "What a shame, I'm sure being James' cousin you would have been very interesting to have in class."

Harry was sure she was judging him by the standards at which she held James. And evidentially it wasn't a good thing; I guess I know why they never got together here Harry thought. This thought brought back his voice and he asked, "Would you mind telling me about your class. I don't know anything about it and I hate not knowing about something."

Lily laughed and spent some time talking with Harry. He didn't have to try to look interested like he did with James, she was captivating. And thanks to Hermione studying around him for years before he was able to ask intelligent questions, and impressed upon Lily that he was not just like the James she thought she knew.

There was something about that young man, Lily thought. Something that was compelling her to like him despite his relation to Professor Potter, that bull headed toe rag. He may look like him but that was about the only similarities. She finally decided to teach him the remedial class he was asking for, and if he got out of hand she could always stop.

Just as dinner was beginning James walked in followed by three men. He wasn't surprised that they were alive, he was beyond being surprised any more, but he was a little miffed that Peter was with them still. Didn't they know what a real rat the man was? Harry stopped, that had brought another thought, was he a traitor here? Where there anymore differences in the group?

He looked closely at Remus and identified the scars of a werewolf, of all the things why couldn't that be one of the changes. Harry plastered a grin on his face and got up to meet the group when James yelled, "Cousin Evan, come meet my friends." Introductions were made and all shook hands. Lily was still sitting at the table by Harry and waved a greeting to the group.

Sirius looked great; this one hadn't spent twelve years locked up in Azkaban. This Sirius was jovial and full of laughter, his first sentence toward Harry was, "James, he could be your younger twin except the eyes, "oh no Harry thought he can't put it together that fast could he? "Evans, this guy has your eyes and James' looks I think he must be your long lost son." Sirius was laughing, and Harry smiled although he felt like groaning. Harry thought, I can't believe he caught onto it so fast.

Then James who was a bit red smacked Sirius in the back of the head and said, "Sorry guys Sirius has never attached his brain to his mouth." Harry was relieved to know that no one took Sirius… well seriously. He may be able to salvage this after all, although he had no idea what to say.

There was a bit of an awkward pause and before it could be broken Fawkes flashed into the Hall and landed on Harry's shoulder. "Hey Fawkes, " Harry said, "Nice to see you again. Are you here for a reason or just a visit?"

"Just a quick stop, "Fawkes thought, "Whenever your cover is almost blown it's nice to have a big distraction to keep everyone from thinking about it too much." Harry laughed stroking the feathers he could reach. "I also like how you have made your way into everything we needed. You'll get the Animagus class just remember to be surprised when they tell you later." Fawkes then took off in flight and flashed away.

"What was that?" Peter asked.

Harry grinned if Peter was a spy, Volde was in for a shock, "That was Fawkes, a phoenix. He is kind of my friend and protector. He was just dropping in to check up on me."

Peter was grinning, "How does a person get a Phoenix for a pet?"

Harry glared a bit, "He is not my pet. I do not own him. He is my friend, he found me one day and has stuck around every since, he saved my life once and I will always call him friend, NOT pet." Harry tried to shake off the bad feelings as he sat down with Lily.

The four men sat down around them and they went back to talking about school and Harry's test results. They didn't however discuss his DADA test; Harry was a bit anxious about it and wondered when they would talk about it.

After the meal Harry was trying to decide what to do to occupy his time when Albus sat with the group, "Mr. Jamesson, you have accomplished seventh year level in all classes except DADA." Harry was stunned he wondered what he had done wrong with the test it seemed to go well. Albus continued, "In DADA you have surpassed that, Professor Potter is sure that you could pass the NEWT exam today."

Harry was pleased and relieved he chuckled, "I thought you were leading up to put me in remedial DADA. "

James was grinning and winked at Harry, "Not a chance. Someone in remedial couldn't stun me in less than four minutes in a duel. I guess good DADA genes must run in the family."

"No way." Said Sirius, "four minutes, against you? You must be having an off day mate." Remus and Peter seemed to agree with Sirius.

James grinned wickedly, "Don't believe me? Then you try." Sirius tried to decline and Remus said, "Come on, you're the big bad Auror, are you scared of a kid."

Sirius relented and agreed to a duel but wanted to wait for Harry to be in top form. He'd been testing all day and Sirius didn't want him to have any excuses. Harry had a wicked grin just like James had, "I'm in top form now, that duel was this morning. I've rested, I had transfiguration last and that's not a physically taxing subject. I'm ready whenever you are."

James set them up in duel formation and stepped back, "Ready…. GO." Harry didn't move a muscle; he waited for Sirius to make the first move. Sirius didn't move either; they stood like that for two minutes finally Sirius made a quick movement to disarm Harry, he blocked it and followed with a tripping jinx and then a stunner. It was over in 30 seconds.

James revived Sirius. As he stood he said, "Ok, I went easy on you thinking these guys were exaggerating. This time I won't be so easy." James waited until they were in place and yelled go again.

This time the both started firing hexes right away. It was back and forth for a few moments but when Harry saw an opening he took it, and Sirius was down again. It took just over five minutes for Harry to win the second duel.

Harry had not used his full magical power on Sirius, just like with James, Harry didn't want to hurt them. He also didn't want to give anything away if Peter was a Death Eater. The knowledge that he was fast and good was already in the minds of the Death Eaters so he wasn't giving them anything here.

Albus got up and walked over to Sirius, "Don't feel bad Mr. Black. He only took three seconds to take out Severus Snape. Your first attempt was ten times that long. Harry, I noticed a few spells in there that are not DADA."

Harry grinned, "My previous instructor told me if you know a spell and it will in any way give you an advantage, use it, dark wizards use any spell they know and so should you." It wasn't the exact wording but it fit the occasion, he wondered if they would recognize Moody's words.

"Well done lad." James said, "Don't feel bad Sirius, remember I only lasted about four minutes. You beat me by at least one minute. How about you guys, Remus, Peter you want to give Harry a go?"

Both declined, Remus protested that he wasn't feeling well. Before he could stop himself Harry asked, "Oh, is it a full moon tonight?" The group looked at him stunned and Harry could have smacked himself in the head, "I had a good friend who was a werewolf, he died recently. It wasn't a secret was it, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Remus smiled and said, "It's not a secret from anyone in this group, we were just shocked you knew. But having a close friend who is one would certainly help you recognize another one."

The group broke up and Albus accompanied Harry back to Ravenclaw tower. Harry was quiet for a while finally he said, "I feel terrible about Mr. Lupin's condition, I'm really sorry I just blurted it out. That was unforgivable of me. What if one of those people hadn't known, it was a valuable lesson but one I shouldn't have had to learn, I know better. "

Albus just patted him on the back; there was nothing left to say he had said it already.


	5. The First Day Of School Is Always Hard

The next morning Harry woke up, got ready for the day and went down to breakfast. He hadn't seen James since his blunder the night before and he was anxious to apologize. The only attendees for breakfast when he arrived were James, Sirius and Peter; Harry figured Remus must be resting. Harry walked over to the group and asked if he could sit with them. They all looked up, James smiled and nodded.

He sat down, they weren't talking, they looked more like they were sleeping, "I'm really sorry about last night, sometimes my mouth talks quicker than my brain can think. I feel really bad about it and what's worst is I know better that to blurt stuff out like that. No one knew about my friend and I never told anyone about it before."

James smiled, "We were just shocked that you figured it out so quickly. Most people can't recognize a werewolf by site like that. And Remus is just glad that you don't seem to have any problem with it. He's never hurt anyone and tries very hard not to."

Harry grinned ruefully, "I've only met one who was aggressive and luckily he wasn't transformed, but that didn't stop him from hurting my girlfriend's brother. His wounds are never going to heal right but his wife says it shows how brave he is. The werewolf and some of his friends were going to hurt a bunch of kids, we stopped them but…."

Trying to change the subject Sirius picked up on the comment, "So, you have a girlfriend waiting for you in Australia hmmmmm. What's she like, I want to know if you're a real Potter." Harry was mad at himself, this was not fitting the original story James had been told. Harry hoped he was too tired to catch on. But then James let out a snore so Harry continued his conversation with Sirius.

Harry thought about Ginny, he smiled slightly with a faraway look in his eyes, "Beautiful, smart, funny, she has red hair, brown eyes, and she has the cutest freckles. I just hope she waits for me and doesn't kill me for leaving when I get back. She has a bit of a temper and can hold her own in quidditch. She is one of the most gifted chasers I have ever had the pleasure to watch."

When he looked at Sirius his head was on the table and his eyes were closed, "Yep, you're a true Potter, if you weren't dating a red head it would have been a dead give…. away." Sirius yawned and then started snoring in tandem with James and Peter.

Just as the house elves placed food on the tables the rest of the teachers came in. Lily walked up to him and said, "Poor Evan, having to keep company with these dolts, you need some real conversation before your brain rots." Harry laughed with her as she sat down by him to eat.

While they ate Lily told Harry that she would be taking him to Diagon Alley today to get his school supplies and that tomorrow the train with the rest of the students would arrive. She told him Albus wasn't going to make him ride the train, but she wasn't sure why.

After breakfast Lily left to get her things and Harry waited by the front doors. Albus approached him, "I am having two Aurors I know follow you around today. I don't want the two of you alone should any more recruiters come around." Harry knew he was talking about Death Eaters and was grateful for extra security.

It struck Harry as funny that he was grateful for security now, but always fought it in his own world. He guessed it must be that he was new here and really unfamiliar with everything. Kind of like his first year when Hagrid helped him to Diagon Ally.

Lily and Harry spent the day getting his things for school. Toward the end of the day they walked by the quidditch supply store and Harry froze. Looking into the window he saw the newest broom, a Firebolt. He wondered why it was just new now; he had gotten his in third year. He guessed it was Voldemorts presence slowing this stuff down.

He stood there long enough staring at the broom that Lily nudged him, "I didn't think you were anything like James but if you're a quidditch nut then you're at least a little like him." Harry grinned and the two walked on.

"You're quiet today," Lily finally broke the silence again, "Nervous?"

Harry grimaced, "Yes, first day at a new school in the last year. I'm afraid I won't make friends and I'm afraid I will make friends. I'm just here for one year and then it's back home for me."

Lily grinned, "I understand, I'm a muggle born and my first day at Hogwarts I was trying to reconcile my two worlds together and I finally realized they just don't fit. In the end I thought I would have to leave someone behind, either my friends or my family. As it turned out I was able to keep both. I live in the magic world during the school year and then spend Holiday's with my Mum, as long as my sister isn't around. "

Harry grinned, "Don't like your sister?"

Lily grimaced this time, "It's not that I don't like her, I mean I definitely don't like how she acts, but she is my sister I have to love her. It's just that she hates magic and anyone who uses it, which includes me, she calls me a freak. She knows how to make my life miserable. She's married and has a son around your age and reminds me I have no one every chance she gets. So I avoid her and only stay at Mum's when she isn't there…. How do you do it?"

Harry was confused, "What?"

Lily grinned, "You make me talk. I shouldn't be saying these things to a student and here I am blabbing away. How do you do it?"

It was Harry's turn to laugh, "I am just a willing ear."

Lily said, "You're good at it."

Later when they returned to the school Harry met up with James again. Harry asked, "Are your friends gone?" James smiled and nodded at him, "I was hoping to speak with Mr. Lupin and apologize for my mouth running away last night."

James replied, "No worries Harry. He didn't have any problems and I told him how badly you felt this morning he said to think nothing of it. He's glad you thought about it but you don't need to worry anymore." Harry spent the rest of the evening talking with James and then went to bed to be ready for the first day of school.

Harry woke up the next morning thinking, finally September 1st the train would arrive and school would finally begin. He couldn't wait to start his extra classes. He was taking Charms, Potions, Herbology and Transfiguration. Dumbledore had left him out of DADA because he was already well beyond it. Instead he would have private lessons with James and whoever joined them, with some more real life type exercises. McGonagall would start his Anamagus studies and he would have Ancient Runes with his Mum.

All in all it was looking bright. He should have known it wouldn't last. Harry had gone out to the quidditch pitch to enjoy the last student free day. He hadn't thought much about the students, he wondered who would be here.

James joined him and they flew together for a bit then they took a break to have lunch. Harry spent the afternoon by the lake looking through his new books he fell asleep by the lake and woke up just in time for the students to arrive.

He strolled slowly toward the school watching the thestrals bring in the carriages. And perhaps half the students had stayed outside waiting for others to join them. It was a nice evening and no one was in a hurry to get to the Great Hall. Suddenly someone yelled from the front of the school and pointed toward him. He was a bit confused by the action and turned around to see if something was behind him.

Then he saw them. Dementors, maybe a hundred of them, were flying toward the school from across the lake. Harry thought at least they didn't attack the train or Hogsmead. Harry pulled his wand and waited until he began to feel the chill coming from the black cloud. He thought of kissing Ginny in her bedroom on his birthday, and then of the first time in the common room where she had the fiery look on her face.

He then cast his patronus. His silver stag burst from the end of his wand lighting up the grounds like noon. He thought it looked a little different, but he wasn't sure. As his stag reached the dementors in the sky he knew something was different. The dementors were falling to the ground, and they were not moving. By the time the rest of the dementors left Harry thought there were at least twenty on the ground.

Then the professors were surrounding him. Albus and James inched forward checking those on the ground. The dementors weren't moving but Harry's patronus came and stood over them. It stayed that way until the Aurors got there; it then walked away and disappeared. With the Aurors a group from the Department of Mysteries showed up. They began to check the dementors and finally one of the Mysteries group said, "There dead."

The bodies were piled up and taken away, the Auror in charge came over to Albus, James and Harry, the other teachers had left taking the students inside to wait for the Headmaster before the sorting began. It was Moody and he asked, "What happened?"


	6. Repercussions

Moody asked, "What happened?"

Albus and James looked at each other then Albus whispered, "Come see me later, " then louder he said, " We sent up our patronus' and they just fell out of the sky. Young man please follow Professor Potter into the school, you've see what a dementor looks like now."

Harry understood immediately that Albus didn't want the ministry to look to closely at him. His story wouldn't hold against too much scrutiny. They went into the entry hall and everyone was staring at the two of them. James told Harry to stay in the entry then he and McGonagall moved the rest of the students into the Great Hall.

When they were finished he came back out to get Harry. Albus walked in just as James came out of the Great Hall. Albus looked at the two and said, "My office after the feast. Evan I will introduce you to the school first then we will sort the first years." Harry nodded and thought; great way to enter the school year and you thought you could get by without being stared at. If the patronus didn't get their attention this certainly will.

Harry entered the Great Hall between James and Albus. Albus didn't even have to call for silence, the room was silent and everyone was looking at the three late comers, even the first years standing at the front of the room.

Albus said, "Sorry for the delay, nasty business dementors, but they are gone. Now on to better subjects we have a new seventh year student this is Evan Jamesson a transfer student from Australia, he has already been sorted into Ravenclaw, Mr. Jamesson please find a seat at your house table."

Harry walked over to the Ravenclaw table and girl with bushy brown hair made space for him to sit with the rest of the seventh years. He didn't look around much because he hated the staring. Then Albus called for attention to the front and the sorting began.

Once the attention was off him he looked around and noticed the school had far few students than his own Hogwarts but he noticed with relief that several of the muggle borns he knew were here but he couldn't see Hermione. Finally his attention was gained by the girl who gave him a seat and he was astonished to see it was the girl he had been looking for.

Harry smiled at her thinking Hermione's going to love this, "Thanks for making room."

Hermione smiled back and said, "No problem, welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Hermione Granger head girl, if you need anything just let me know. When we get our schedules tomorrow if we share any classes I can show you where to go."

Harry thought same Hermione, different house. Then the food showed up and everyone dug in. No one else seemed inclined to talk to Harry but he was ok with that. After a few minutes Hermione asked him, "What was that spell you used on the dementors, I didn't recognize it."

"That was my patronus, don't they teach them here?" Harry asked, he was sure they were sixth or seventh year.

Hermione said, "A pratronus, are you sure? " Harry nodded and she continued, "I thought they were a shield that stood between you and a dementor."

Harry smiled and said he was sure. Then it was time for bed Hermione got up to round up the first years to help them to their dorms when Harry stopped her, "I have to go to the Headmasters office, would you mind waiting in the common room until I get back, I'm a little worried about getting past the questions the door asks."

She agreed and left for the first years. James came by and escorted him to the Headmasters office. Once they reached the office Harry found Moody also in the room eyeing him with his magical eye. Harry was suddenly glad he had decided against a glamour charm to change the way he looked.

Albus smiled at him and said, "We were just wondering what you did to your patronus to make it kill those dementors?"

Harry looked at him and said, "I don't know, I've done patronus' before but never had result like that. After I cast it I thought it looked different but I couldn't pinpoint why. Then it ran through the dementors and they started falling from the sky."

Moody asked him to cast the patronus using the same thoughts so he did. When it came out he again noticed it looked different and told them so, "It looks like it did before when it ran through the dementors, I think maybe it's kind of more solid? Also usually it canters about the room and disappears when I cast it for a demonstration. It's never just stood here like this looking at me."

"Try getting it to move around" James suggested Harry was looking at him very doubtfully and he said, "just ask it to move around."

Harry thought that sounded crazy but complied, "Can you move about the room please?" The stag tossed its head and backed up bumping into a chair, and the chair moved. Shock ran through the room, it was solid.

Moody said, "You can dispel it now." Harry released the patronus and it faded from view. No one spoke for several moments. Finally Moody asked, "Can you tell me what memory you used?" Harry shook his head that would completely blow his cover; it wasn't time for that yet.

Albus dismissed Harry and he made his way to the Ravenclaw common room, I still can't believe that hat put me in Ravenclaw, what was it thinking? When he got to the door he hesitated. Then slowly reached up and knocked on the door and it asked, "What came first the Phoenix or the Flame." Harry grinned he knew this one, "A circle has no beginning." It replied, "Well reasoned." And the door opened and Harry stepped in.

There were still people in the common room, Hermione saw him and walked over, "Got past the question then?"

Harry replied, "Yea, at least this time. I'm worried I'll always need someone to help me get in; I have no idea why that hat thought I should be in Ravenclaw. I'm not all that smart and I don't like studying that much, I'd rather be playing quidditch."

That got attention, several others in the room came by and it was quidditch talk until they were ready for bed. The next day would be the first day of classes and Harry was ready.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione sat next to Harry again, "You would not believe the girls in my dorm. They are taking bets on how you're related to Professor Potter.

Harry asked, "Did you place a bet?"

She smiled and said, "No all the guesses where to ludicrous to imagine. So far only three people had ideas. One is that you're the son he had hidden away because you're illegitimate. Another was you're his son who was taken away and he only just found you. And the third is that you are James Potter from the past and they have used a glamour charm to change your eyes."

Harry was laughing, he hadn't laughed so hard since his own sixth year. When he finally calmed down he said, "None of the above, but I think it will be clear during DADA class today."

Hermione was confused, she had seen his schedule and he didn't have DADA. But she had that subject third today she guessed she would just have to wait and see. Harry and Hermione left breakfast to head to their first class of the day.

For Harry the day passed quickly and before he knew it DADA class was starting. He was sitting next to Hermione and she was trying to get out of him what was going on, but Harry wasn't talking. When James made it into the room he spotted Harry and smiled.

James started his class, "Good morning, today you are getting a demonstration so put away your books and wands." Hermione looked at Harry who was smiling. He didn't like being the center of attention but this had a purpose, he hoped to bring some of these kids to fight for the order when they graduated instead of waiting for someone else to fix the problem like everyone else was doing.

James continued, "Today is my cousin's first day at Hogwarts, Evan please come up here." Harry stood and walked to the front with James.

James said, "I know a few of you got the chance to see his patronus yesterday. Today we are going to cover patronus' so I asked Evan to come and demonstrate. First who can tell me what a patronus does?"

Hermione was the first to raise her hand and when James called on her she said, "A patronus acts as a shield between the wizard and the dementor. The dementor feeds off of the shield instead of the wizard. But you must concentrate or the dementor will be able to overcome the patronus and attack you. Furthermore to conjure a patronus you must use a happy thought."

"Exactly," James said, "ten points to Ravenclaw. Now many people are able to conjure a shield patronus in the presence of the dementor, it looks like a white mist that takes a protective stance in front of the wizard. Now when away from dementors some can have a corporal patronus which is a patronus that takes the shape of an animal. The shape will depend on several things, what happy thought you are using and your own character. Now before we cover patronus' let's talk a minute about dementors. Why do we need to protect ourselves from dementors."

Seamus Finnegan answered this time, "So we don't get kissed."

James nodded, "Yes, that's true, but is there any other reason."

No one knew the answer so Harry said, "Even if you don't get kissed the can still harm you by taking all your good memories until all you have left is your worst experiences. And when they get close to you, even if they haven't taken all your good memories, they still force you to experience your worst…memory. When I was little dark wizards attacked my family, I was there and saw a member of my family murdered, and when a dementor gets close I hear the screams of the person who died."

Everyone was silent staring wide eyed at Harry, "I don't say this for your pity, I say it because I don't want you to experience it. If you see a dementor don't wait, attack first, you may not get another chance if you don't."

James was looking at Harry very seriously, "Right, ummmm, ten points to Ravenclaw. Ok, Evan please cast your patronus."

Harry used the thought of his parents that he had always used before and cast. Harry was relieved that his normal patronus came out cantered around the room, without moving any objects, and then disappeared through the wall. James then got the class to work on their own patronus'. He and Harry went around the room helping students with wand movements and the mechanics of the spell.

As they were reaching the end of the class one student asked James to show his patronus. When he did everyone was speculating why he had the same animal as Harry. James realized this and explained, "Why they are the same, I don't know. Maybe because we're related or similar memories and character, your guess is as good as mine."

One more question came up, "Professor when a dementor is around do you have a shield or an animal."

James shot Harry and apologetic look, "I get a shield, only really powerful wizards can produce a corporal patronus in the presence of a single dementor."

Seamus again said, "But there were a hundred or more dementors that night, what does that mean."

James said, "It means you don't want to get on Evans bad side." Harry chuckled, rolled his eyes, folded his arms and shook his head at James.

After the class was empty James said, "Sorry about that but I wasn't about to get their hopes up or make them think they were less good just because you don't want to be stared at."

Harry said, "It's not that but you didn't need to exaggerate. I don't want them to be afraid of me; I just want them to be prepared."

James smiled, "I didn't exaggerate. You may not realize it yet but you are an extremely powerful wizard."


	7. Chambers

Harry spent the months of September and October going to classes. He was rather surprised that classes were so easy, not that the work wasn't difficult but just that Harry could do any spell that was asked of him. He seemed to be able to concentrate better and studying wasn't as hard.

On Hogsmead weekend near the end of October Harry was walking through the halls thinking over things. As well as his regular classes were going, his extra classes were, if possible, even better. His anamagus transformation was moving along well, he understood the Runes and duel practice with his Dad was great. One day even Moody had stopped by for dueling practice and Harry had gotten the chance to duel him. It took almost an hour but he had stunned the Auror.

Harry was thinking it's almost like something in my universe was blocking me and here it isn't. He was rolling these thought around in his head when her heard a first or second year girl scream from the door on the right. Harry quickly turned into the room to help the young girl. She ran into him as she was trying to get out. She told him someone was saying mean things to her in the bathroom and it had scared her.

Harry went in to investigate and realized it was Myrtle's bathroom. So he explained to the young girl and called the ghost out. Then he spotted the sink and wondered. The little girl went on her way and Harry walked over to the sink and said "Open". It didn't move so he said it again and listened to his own words. He wasn't speaking parsalmouth.

Then Harry understood. Tom Riddle was no longer a part of him. This is what he would have been like all along had he not been a horcrux. He was amazed. Harry was laughing when he left the girls bathroom and ran into Professor McGonagall. Luckily the little girl was still outside and she asked, "Is that mean ghost gone?"

Harry nodded and the little girl ran off, McGonagall was trying to hold in a chuckle, "Five points to Ravenclaw for scaring away a mean ghost." Harry was laughing again as he walked back to his common room. Time passed quickly and before Harry knew it the Halloween feast was being held.

The feast had gone well and everyone had eaten their fill when Filch came stomping into the hall yelling, "They've killed my cat, I want to see some punishment."

Albus said, "Calm down Argus let me see her." Albus looked her over and motioned James to join him. After a few minutes consultation Albus said, "She is not dead, merely petrified. Professor Spout will you please provide Professor Fleming with mandrakes we will need a cure, Argus, please show me where you found her."

The professors and students followed the care taker; Harry had a sense of foreboding as he followed the crowd. When they reached the hall in question there written on the wall were the words that made Harry sick, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware." – Excerpt from Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets by J.K. Rowling

First Harry looked at Ginny Weasley she looked shaken. Then he looked at Draco Malfoy, he looked the same. Dumbledore sent all students back to their houses; Harry approached James before he was herded to Ravenclaw by Hermione.

He said, "I need to talk to you, Professor Evans and Professor Dumbledore, its urgent."

James replied, "Follow me." He got Lily's attention and then Dumbledore's and they headed to the Headmasters office shortly after the students were sent to their common rooms with their Head of House.

Once in the common rooms the prefects helped the Head of House to account for all students. All Gryffindor's were present as well as Slytherine's and Hufflepuff's, but in Ravenclaw one was missing. Hermione said, "Evan Jamesson is missing but I saw him talking to Professor Potter before we left the area."

Just as Professor Flintwick was about to answer a Phoenix patronus appeared with Dumbledore's voice said, "Filious, Evan Jamesson is with Professor Potter, he is accounted for." Professor Flintwick nodded to his students and told them to stay inside and he stepped out to gather with the other professors.

Inside Dumbledore's office was a very nervous Harry Potter. He knew it was time to tell the truth now but he wasn't sure if they would believe him or blame him. He was calmed when Fawkes appeared, "I agree," thought the Phoenix, "my presence will help them believe you. Phoenix's don't tolerate lies, cover stories like in your case are ok, but flat out lies are not."

Harry nodded and started his story, "First of all I have to tell you, I have not been completely honest with you. My name is not Evan Jamesson. My parents were killed by a dark wizard but I know who it was, Voldemort. Next it wasn't when I was four, I was 15 months. I didn't live with my Godfather, he was falsely imprisoned, I was raised by my mother's muggle sister who hated magic and me. My Godfather was killed but I know exactly what happened, I saw it. I didn't know exactly what was happening here because I'm not from here. I'm telling you this now because I know where the Chamber of Secrets is, I know what is in it, I have a pretty good idea who is opening it, and I think I know how and why it is happening. And I can't tell you all that without you knowing how I know. "

Harry was met with some skepticism, and angry looks but they stayed quiet. He continued, "I'm going to tell you my story up through the end my second year, then I'll continue the rest later. When I say I'm not from here I don't mean England I mean your universe, I'm from England in my own universe. It's not that different from your own."

James look very skeptical, "How can you be from a different universe? How are we expected to believe this? How could you even travel here?"

Albus said, "Patients James, let's hear him out."

Harry shot Albus a grateful glance, "Thanks, my name is Harry Potter, my father is James Potter and my mother is Lily Evans Potter." The mouths on each of the people in the room dropped, he continued, "In my world I never knew my parents and I have enjoyed getting to know you two. I lived with Aunt Petunia for ten years before I got my letter and she never once told me I was a wizard. I was always punished for accidental magic even though I didn't even know I was doing it. They were trying to squash the magic out of me. I never learned anything from her about my parents except she told me they died in a car crash, which was a lie, Voldemort did it."

Lily was in awe, "That was why you were so comforting to me when I told you about Petunia; you knew how bad she was."

Harry nodded, "My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until my eleventh birthday. Then I got my Hogwarts letter addressed to the cupboard under the stairs and they knew the wizard world was watching and they moved me to Dudley's extra room."  
Lily was outraged, "Who in their right mind would ever put you with Petunia?"

Harry grimaced, "Well Professor Dumbledore did, but he had a good reason. I was supposed to go to my Godfather, Sirius Black but he was, as I said, wrongly imprisoned. There was a prophecy made before I was born that said a boy born at the end of July would stop Voldemort. So you went into hiding sometime after I was born on July 31, 1980. Sirius was to be the secret keeper because he was the strongest of your three friends. Everyone including Dumbledore knew it. But in secret at the last moment Sirius and Peter cooked up an idea. Everyone would be going after Sirius, knowing he was the strongest and therefore the best. They decided you should make Peter the secret keeper instead and no one would know. Everyone would go after Sirius and the secret would be safe with Peter which no one would ever suspect. There was one problem with that, Peter was a Death Eater spy. He worked for the Order but gave information to Voldemort."

James jumped up, "No way. Not in this lifetime. Peter is not a Death Eater. He would never turn anyone over to Voldemort."

Harry looked apologetic, "I'm not talking about your Peter. I'm talking about the one in my universe. I don't know anything about your Peter. But do you remember when I first met him. You knew I had an instant aversion to him, I tried to be polite but it was forced?"

James nodded in understanding and sat back down. Harry took a breath the next part would be just as hard to hear for James although even Lily look upset at his words, "Like I said my version of Peter was a Death Eater and told Voldemort where we were hiding. Dad was killed right away then Voldemort followed Mum up the steps to my room. For some reason neither had their wands on them Dad's was on the couch and he was some five feet away and I have no idea where Mum's was. But as I said Voldemort followed her up to the nursery and then gave her the chance to step aside so that only I would be killed. But she refused and he killed her, then he turned his wand on me and used the Avada Kedavra curse but it only bounced off me and destroyed his body. Because Mum sacrificed herself I was covered by an ancient magic. That's when I got this scar, Voldemorts body was destroyed but he was not dead. Then of course everyone knew, including Remus, that Sirius was the secret keeper, but Sirius knew Peter was. So he went into the house and found me, handed me over to Hagrid and then took off to get Peter leaving his flying motorcycle to Hagrid. But Peter was ready and when Sirius found him in a crowded muggle street he yelled something about Sirius betraying James and Lily. Then he blew up the street, he cut off his own finger to leave at the site to make everyone believe that Sirius was guilty of his murder, as well as the muggles on the street. He transformed into his rat animagus form and slipped away into the sewers. Later he found a magic family that took him as a pet so he was able to keep track of all the wizard news. Sirius was arrested and sentenced to Azkaban without a trial because even Dumbledore knew he was the secret keeper."

All present had tears in their eyes including Harry. James was astonished, "You survived the killing curse? From Voldemort?" Harry nodded at each question.

Fawkes trilled a short song to calm them down before Harry went on, "Twelve years later Sirius found out where Peter was hiding and he escaped Azkaban in his own dog animagus form. Before I knew about it when I would see him in that form I kept thinking it was the grim, and an omen of my death. But that's for later. Any way I get my letter and Uncle Vernon burns it. The next day I get 10 letters, and he burns them all. After a couple of days he takes us out in the car determined to hide from the wizards, I didn't even know what it was about. Finally he found a shack on an island in the ocean and took us out in a row boat. And that is where Hagrid found us and told me I was a wizard. He took me to get my school things and dropped me off at my relative's house. The only thing he forgot was to tell me how to get onto the platform. I had my ticket for platform Nine and three quarters and my Uncle dropped me off at the platform laughing and said good luck see you next spring. I was standing alone between platforms nine and ten with no idea what to do next."

Lily was fuming, "I could just kill Vernon how horrible, you were only eleven, and how could he do that. And why in the world are you smiling."

Harry was smiling, "It's good to know someone cares. Besides remembering Uncle Vernon's expression when Hagrid bent his shotgun barrel up with one hand was priceless." Lily smiled at that then Harry continued, "But all was not lost I was saved by the best family in the world. The Weasleys. Molly Weasley was taking four of her kids to the station and I asked her how to get on that was how I met them. That year I made friends with Ron and Hermione we were all in Gryffindor together. At Halloween our DADA professor, who we later found out was possessed by Voldemort, let in a mountain troll. Ron hurt Hermione's feelings earlier in the day and she had been hiding in the bathroom crying. I remembered and realized she wouldn't know about the Troll so I was going after her, Ron felt bad and came with me. We ran across the troll walking into a room and we locked him in. It wasn't until Hermione screamed that we realized that we had locked the troll in the girl's bathroom. So we went in and eventually Ron levitated the trolls club and then dropped it on its head and knocked it out. We were just about to leave when the teachers got there. Professor McGonagall was furious with us we had put ourselves in danger. Then Hermione, who is just like the one here, amazed us by lying to a professor. She took the blame saying she had gone looking for the troll and that Ron and I had saved her. She lost five house points for foolishness and Ron and I got five points each for 'shear dumb luck'."

The three professors were chuckling and James said, "Who could have thought Hermione would act that way. That's amazing, I always knew she was brilliant, but she would make a great prankster given the right influence."

Harry grinned, "Yea, Ron and I worked hard to keep her from being too serious. At the end of the year the DADA professor tried to steal the Philosophers stone that Dumbledore had hidden in the school for Nichols Flamel to keep it out of Voldemorts reach, an Immortal Voldemort is a bad idea. Hermione, Ron and I figured out what he was after and tried to stop him. We got past each professor's protective spells, Ron got hurt on one, Hermione stayed with him, I went ahead alone and I stopped him. Turns out Voldemort couldn't bear to touch me, and neither could the DADA professor who was his host. The professor died and Voldemort had to return to hiding. But my second year is what you really need to hear.

note: made a few minor changes


	8. Déjà Vu

Just before Harry continued his story Fawkes stopped him, "Proceed carefully, you have James and Lily but Albus is still a little floppy. Telling him he doesn't know something about his school in such a way would be detrimental."

Harry nodded and asked, "Professor Dumbledore, have you ever heard of the room of requirement?" The professor nodded, Harry continued, "Have you ever found it?'

Albus looked a little puzzled, "No, I don't think it's been seen for years it may have disappeared or been just a legend, I don't know all the secrets to this castle."

Harry smiled sympathetically and Fawkes trilled, "Good job."

Harry said, "I don't think anyone can know all its secrets, I'll take you to the room later, if it's in the same place as in my world. Well back to my story, before my second year I stayed a few weeks with Ron at the Weasleys. They took me to Diagon Alley for my supplies and at Flurish and Blotts there was a bit of an altercation. Lucious Malfoy was making fun of the Weasleys because they are poor and pickup up Ginny's books sneering at them because they were second hand. He dropped them back in her cauldron when Arthur came over and the two actually got into a fist fight. When Lucious had dropped the books back he had added one to it. A small black journal that had once belonged to Voldemort. In my world Voldemort still had no body and most people believed him dead. Lucious was one who did and decided to use the journal to his own advantage. Voldemort had told him that it was cleverly enchanted to open the Chamber of Secrets. He really had no idea what he was subjecting Ginny to. She thought her parents had gotten her a diary for a surprise. But when she started to write in it, it replied. By Halloween it took over her mind and forced her to open the Chamber of Secrets, releasing the monster within."

Lily was about to tell Harry that the story about the chamber was a myth, just as she had always been told. She believed the rest of the story, he knew Petunia, Vernon and Dudley's names and she had never given them to him. James was having similar thoughts knowing he had never told about the animagus forms. Before either could say a word Albus said, "Describe the book to me."

Harry described what the book looked like in detail then Albus sent out his patronus to call the Heads of Houses again. He asked each Head of House to search their dorms with the prefects and look for a book of this description. Bring the book and whoever has it to this room. The professors left and Albus turned back to Harry, "Now what is the monster and how do we stop it?"

Harry grimaced, "It's a basilisk and I think Fawkes and I will destroy it, can I borrow the Sorting Hat?"

Albus blinked he was clearly shocked by Harry's request, "The Hat? How can a hat help you? The hat does a valuable service to the school I'm not sure letting it go would be good."

Harry understood so he explained, "In my second year you sent two things to help me in the chamber. You couldn't help me but you sent Fawkes and the Sorting Hat. When Fawkes came he dropped the hat in my hands and I though exactly as you. But that Hat has a secret. It can call the only know relic of Godrick Gryffindor, his sword. It will come to a worthy Gryffindor in their time of need. The Hat placed me in Ravenclaw because it can help me the most on my quest, but I am a Gryffindor at heart. "

Lily was aghast, "You cannot go fight a basilisk. You'll die the moment you see his eyes or petrify if you see their reflection."

Harry grinned, "Yes that's true. But I'll have a better chance killing it now than I did when I was twelve and I succeeded then. As far as the eyes go, Fawkes are you going to take care of that again?"

The Phoenix trilled, "Yes I will, thank you for asking. I can flash you down too, since you can't get in by the regular entrance any longer."

Harry smacked himself on the forehead, "I hadn't thought of that thanks." All three professors were looking at him in question so he explained, "Fawkes reminded me that I can't get through the main entrance any longer so he would flash me down."

Albus said, "I have two questions. First how could I send Fawkes to you?"

Harry said, "In my world Fawkes was your companion. He brought me here to do a job."

Albus was concerned, "Ok, Second how does one enter the chamber by the regular way."

Harry didn't really want to explain this part but dove in anyway, "You must say 'Open' in parseltongue at the sink in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I can't speak it anymore, but I'll explain that later. For now we are going to take care of that snake, hopefully you'll have the book and owner when I get back."

Harry, Fawkes and the Hat flashed down to the chamber. The mouth on Slytherin's statue was closed. Thinking aloud Harry said, "Should I just blast the statue open and wait for him to come out?"

"Yes, I won't go into its nest but once it emerges I can take out the eyes. Be sure to close your eyes before you blast it open, I'll stay out of the way and tell you if you need to hit it again." Fawkes thought.

Harry sent a blasting curse and immediately heard angry hissing, although he didn't understand it he could understand the emotion behind it. He heard the rustle of scales hitting the floor of the chamber and reached his hand into the hat and felt the handle of the sword. More angry hissing and thrashing sounds then Fawkes thought, "Ok, quickly now stab the sword through the empty eye socket and it will be done."

Harry opened his eyes and pulled the sword out of the hat. He carefully stepped forward then Fawkes sent him another thought, "Quickly before he can smell you." Harry lunged forward and plunged the sword into the eye socket. The giant snake thrashed wildly and Harry was thrown across the room.

When he woke Fawkes was sitting near him, "Did it work?"

If a bird could smirk Fawkes was doing it, "Of course it worked, it was my plan."

As Harry checked for injuries he found his left wrist was broken and he had a nasty bump on his head, but otherwise he was fine. He walked up to the giant snake and pulled the sword out of the eye socket. Surprisingly it wasn't too dirty, and then he bent over and wiped the sword around the snakes mouth carefully he didn't want to be poisoned again.

Then they flashed back to Dumbledore's office. Harry handed the sword over and said, "Be careful, it is coated with Basilisk venom. Can you please hide this somewhere safe we will be needing it later." Albus looked confused but took the sword by the hilt and placed it in a cabinet near his desk and put a locking charm on it.

Harry sat down and told the three professors what had happened in the chamber and Albus summoned Madam Pomfrey to heal his wrist. She said, "The wrist is fixed but it will be sore for a few days. And I want you to report to the Hospital, I want to observe you overnight."

Lily said, "As soon as we're finished here I will personally escort him to the hospital, but I think he needs to be here for a little while longer."

Madam Pomfrey left and Fawkes flashed away just after telling Harry, "The diary is on its way here." The professors look at Harry and he told them what the Phoenix had said.

There was a knock on the door and Professor McGonagall walked in with Ginny Weasley. Harry's heart leaped even though he knew it wasn't his Ginny. He had been avoiding any contact with her here and now it was unavoidable. McGonagall handed the book to Dumbledore and he indicated everyone should sit down.

"Ms. Weasley, " Albus said, "you are not in any trouble, I just want to ask you about your book here."

Ginny was scared; she didn't want anyone to know what she had been writing in the book. She didn't want anyone to know about the crush she had on Evan Jamesson. She tried to start several times when Evan smiled at her it kind of broke the ice and she said, "It's a diary my parents got me. They slipped it into my school things for a surprise because of my injuries that I got last summer, I guess."

Harry was wondering what had happened when James leaned over and whispered, "Her home was attacked over the summer by Death Eaters and she was seriously injured, they were worried she wouldn't be able to come to school this year."

Albus smiled, "Have you told them you found it?"

Ginny cringed, "No, I haven't, I guess I should have thanked them for it so they knew I found it."

Albus continued, "Have you had a chance to write in it? I promise I will not be reading it."

Ginny smiled, "Yes, it's been helpful to get over what happened in the attack. I write my feelings about things and it gives me positive feedback on them."

Albus said, "So it replies to you when you write?"

Ginny said, "Yes, and it's always positive. I don't know how Dad was able to charm it but it's been a life saver. Once when I was having nightmares he suggested I talk to Madam Pomfrey about it and it helped. "

Albus questioned, "He?"

Ginny happily replied, "Yes, he said his name was Tom the first day I started writing. So now instead of dear diary I always write dear Tom. It's nice because it's like talking to a person, without the worry that they'll tell someone else your secrets. Everything I write disappears and then he replies and then his disappears."

Albus smiled, "Wonderful. You may return to your dorm now." Ginny made to reach for the diary to take it back and Albus stopped her, "I would like to keep it for a while if you don't mind."

In that second Ginny changed from her nice sweet self into someone else, "NO, you can't have it. It's mine and I want it back." She even pulled her wand on the professor and was ready to stun him when Harry jumped up and surrounded the diary in a powerful shield.

Ginny's eyes rolled back and she fainted. Albus was astonished, never had a student act that way, Harry said, "The diary still had a hold on her. That was Voldemort working through her just like he did to open the Chamber of Secrets. I think we need a very strong protected place to keep this."

Professor McGonagall had leaned down beside Ginny and said, "I'm going to take her to the Hospital wing if you don't need either of us anymore." Albus nodded his consent, and went to the floo he threw a handful of powder in and leaned in and said, "The Burrow." After a few moments he pulled back, noting McGonagall had already left he sat and waited.

After a few moments the fire flared and in walked Molly Weasley, Albus asked, "Do you need help finding the Hospital?"

Molly had noted the faces in the room, those she knew and those she didn't, "No, I'll find it fine what happened."

Albus smiled, "She fainted, Madam Pomfrey is checking her out now, and we think it may have to do with the attack this past summer." Molly nodded and was out the door to check her youngest child.

All eyes turned back to Harry and he lowered the shield around the book he opened it and wrote, "Hi my name is Harry."

It replied, "Hi Harry, I'm Tom, where is Ginny?"

Harry wrote, "She had an accident are you her book?"

It replied, "Yes please return me to her."

He shut the book and said, "This is it. It is a diary made by Tom Riddle when he was seventeen. He had found out that his birth father was a muggle and he found him over the summer. Tom killed his father and grandparents that summer and used the death to make this book, his Horcrux."

Albus was flabbergasted, as were the other two professors. James got up and did a spell over the book and smoke floated out of it and took the shape of Voldemort at age seventeen. He sat down in his chair hard, "So everything you said is true. Lily and I marry, have you, die and then you have to save the wizarding world?"

Harry turned from the book to look at James, "Yes in a nut shell that is it. When I faced the Basilisk the first time it was near the end of my second year. Ron and I with information we found from Hermione, who had been petrified when she had seen the reflection of the snake, figured out what happened and went to tell that years DADA professor. We found him packing to leave. Ginny had been taken by the book into the Chamber and he was going to run away. We got mad and pulled our wands and were forcing him to go with us."

James said, "But you were second years, he should have been able to disarm you and do whatever he wanted."

Harry laughed, "Should have, yes, was able to, no. In my world the DADA position was cursed. We never had a teacher for more than one year they either left or died. Second year was Gilderoy Lockhart. "

James was shocked, "How could a ninny like that get the DADA post?"

Harry said, "Dumbledore was desperate. We were able to open the chamber, go in and I killed the Basilisk with Fawkes and the Hats help. Ginny lived through it but it took a long time to get over it."


	9. Harry's Life

James asked, "What happened in your other years and who taught DADA?"

Harry said, "Third year is when Sirius escaped from Azkaban when he saw a picture of the Weasley's in the Profit with Ron holding a rat that he knew to be Peter. Everyone thought he was after me and they placed Dementors around the school to protect me from him. That's when I learned how to do a patronus the Dementors kept attacking me, the DADA professor that year was Remus Lupin. He was also there to protect me from Sirius. But when Remus found out Peter was alive he knew Sirius was innocent. The night we caught Peter we were heading back to school when the full moon came out. We lost him in the scramble to get away from Remus, and Sirius had to go into hiding.

Fourth year was the Tri-Wizard tournament. Our DADA professor was supposed to be Alister Moody, but he was ambushed by a Death Eater. That man used polyjuice to impersonate him, kept Moody prisoner all year. He also entered my name into the tournament and ensured I would be picked. It was a rough year; very few people believed that I didn't put my name in, even Ron didn't believe me at first. That was our first fight. But by the end of the first task he realized he was wrong and apologized. I made it through and won the tournament against three seventeen year olds but the trophy at the end was a portkey.

I was taken to a grave yard where Voldemort and Peter used my blood to resurrect Voldemort. When I came and told everyone Voldemort was back only Professor Dumbledore, the Weasley's and Hermione believed me. Minister Fudge thought it was a ploy for Dumbledore to become minister. But he had been offered the position many times and had turned it down. So for my fifth year the Ministry spent the whole time trying to discredit the two of us. They even provided a DADA teacher that was almost as good as Lockhart, Delores Umbridge. She didn't allow magic in class."

James was shocked, "That cow from the ministry with the stupid bows in her hair? How could you learn if you weren't allowed to use magic?"

Harry said, "Yes that's her and no we didn't learn anything. But once again Hermione came up with the answer. Because of the multiple attacks I had lived through I had learned a lot of DADA on my own. She suggested we get a group together of trustworthy students and I teach them what I know. We were trying to come up with a suitable name for the group when Ginny suggested 'Dumbledore's Army' or in sort DA.

Ever since Voldemort gave me the scar I have been able to sense his feelings and sometimes see what he is doing. He found out and used that to trick me into leaving school. I thought he had Sirius and was torturing him and I went to save him. Five of my friends insisted on going along, they were all in the DA. But as I said it was a trick, he didn't have Sirius and he just wanted to get me to the ministry to take the prophecy about the two of us.

Voldemort wasn't there of course; since no one thought he was back he could operate with impunity. But his death eaters were not able to capture us as easily as they thought. One friend broke the prophecy before they could take it and the Order came to save us but Belletrix kill Sirius. I chased her down planning on killing her when Voldemort got in the way. Then Dumbledore show up and they fought until the Aurors and Minister got there. Since the Minister had seen him he had to say so and he was removed from office.

Sixth year our potions professor became the DADA professor. Professor Dumbledore was hurt over the summer and gave me special lessons. I learned everything he knew about Voldemort, including his real name, Tom Riddle. I learned that not only was the diary a Horcrux but that there were five others for a total of seven pieces of his soul. My Professor Dumbledore was killed at the end of my sixth year when a student let death eaters into the school.

I spent my seventh year hunting down his Horcruxes and then killed him in the spring when he attacked the school again. As soon as he was killed Fawkes brought me here and asked me to do it again. This universe is one year behind my own."

They were stunned by the story and Albus, always one to get to business asked, "What are the Horcruxes and where are they."

Harry said, "The diary, a ring that belonged to his family that is in his mother's home, a locket that belonged to Slythering that is either in a cave or at the Black family home, Hufflepuff's cup which is locked in the Lastrange family vault in Gringotts, Ravenclaw's Diadem hidden here at the school in the Room of Requirement, my Voldemort had a snake he kept with him he had made it a Horcrux as well, and the last part is in his body." Since he wasn't a Horcrux any longer Harry decided not to mention it.

Albus was thinking, "When and how did you destroy them all?"

Harry said, "The diary I destroyed in my second year, you destroyed the ring with the sword of Gryffindor before my sixth, the locket Ron used the sword, the cup Hermione used a basilisk tooth from the chamber, and the diadem by fiend fire, that a death eater set at us and the snake Neville killed with the sword. I know he didn't feel their destruction but I don't know why. It could have something to do with the fact that his first body was destroyed. I suggest we gather them together then destroy them all at the same time just to be sure."

Albus said, "Very good. I don't think we should do anymore tonight. Lily please take Mr. Jamesson, I mean Mr. Potter to the hospital we can do more tomorrow since there are no classes."

Harry said, "I think we should stick to my story, just keep calling me Evan Jamesson. Please don't go after the Horcruxes without me I already know their defenses and I don't want you to get hurt again." Harry turned and smiled at Lily and James, "Do you get my name now, Evan for Mum and Jamesson for Dad?"

Both grinned at him and said, "I like it."

Harry spent the night in the Hospital, he and Ginny were released in time for breakfast. They walked down to the Great Hall in relative silence until Ginny grabbed his arm and stopped him, "I'm sorry about my behavior last night, I don't know what came over me. I'm rather glad Professor Dumbledore took the diary it always made me feel weird. As I was saying how wonderful it was last night in my mind I was screaming, no that's not true, but I couldn't stop it."

Harry smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. And I won't say anything about what happened. What are you going to tell everyone so that I can back it up if needed."

Ginny grinned, "Thanks but I won't need that, my Mum was still here this morning I told her I had a nightmare about something that happened over the summer, and it really affected me and McGonagall took me to the Hospital to be observed."

Just then they heard Ron yell, "Hey what are you doing with him?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry and turned to her brother, "If you must know, I spent the evening in the Hospital, I had a bit of a relapse from the summer. Evan was there too he fell and hit his head last night and Pomfrey insisted he say too. So we were both release this morning and he walked with me." Better to start the right rumor as soon as possible she thought.

Ron looked sympathetically at his sister then glared at Harry, "Just don't think that means anything. You're not going to date her."

Harry could see Ginny heating up so he quickly intervened, "No way, if my girlfriend back home thought I was looking at another girl she would come and fry me on the spot. I don't want that to happen, I'm planning on being with her as soon as I can."

Ron and Ginny both grinned at him then Ginny turned to her brother, "You had better never say that again. You are not the boss of who I date and I will take you down next time you try." She then turned and walked away.

Harry chuckled and said, "You know Ron, protecting you sister is admirable. But if you over protect them they tend to lash out. One friend from home did that and his sister hexed him so bad he couldn't find comfort for weeks."

Ron nodded, "She usually bat bogy hexes me. She must be feeling generous to only threaten me today." Harry laughed and they turned to walk into the Great Hall. It almost felt like his own world but then he turned to the Ravenclaw table and sat down to eat.

During breakfast several people from the Slytherin table were watching Ginny, and Harry noticed. After he finished Flintwick stopped by his table, "Mr. Jamesson, the Headmaster would like you to come by his office he has something your parents have sent." Harry was handed a slip of paper that had the password on it.

Harry left for the headmaster's office as the other students were starting their weekend. Upon reaching the office he gave the password and was soon at the top of the stairs and knocking on the door and was called to enter.

Albus smiled, "Madam Pomfrey says you're in fine shape for a bit of travel today. Where should we start?" James was in the room but Lily was not.

Harry said, "First do either you know if Regulas Black is still alive?" Neither man knew the answer, "James, we need Sirius here. You call him and I'll take Professor Dumbledor to the room of requirement."

James went to the floo to start tacking down Sirius. Albus said, "I have always wanted to find that room." Harry smiled and they headed out of the office.

Harry stopped Dumbledore in the seventh floor corridor and paced three times in front of where the door should appear. On the third trip the door appeared and Harry led the professor into the room which held the largest pile of junk the professor had ever seen.

Harry grinned at the expression on the professor's face, "I don't think you ever made it to this room in my world. You knew it existed but had never found it. Luckily I am not the model student you were and I needed to hide something and I found this room. " Harry thought for a few minutes and headed off to the left. Perhaps twenty minutes and several wrong turns later her found the cabinet he had been looking for. And there on a pile of junk to the right was the Diadem. Harry threw a bag over the Horcrux and picked it up. He pulled the string on the bag tight so no one could see in it and they hurried back to the Headmaster's office.

James had managed to find Sirius and they had been waiting for a few minutes when Harry and Albus entered.

James gently opened the bag and performed the spell and a slightly older version of Tom Riddle appeared. Sirius knew that spell, every Auror does. He stared at James, "Is that what I think it is?" James nodded and Sirius sat in stunned silence for a few moments, "So you want me to destroy it?" James said, "No not yet anyway. We have a bit of a story for you."

James told Sirius a very condensed version of Harry's story. Sirius was smiling when he said, "I told you he was yours and Lily's son, and you didn't believe me."

Harry snickered, "I couldn't believe you figured it out so quickly. Usually you're a lot slower."

Sirius looked and the young man laughing at him and said, "Hay, I'm the same as your godfather here so you can't ridicule me." James and Harry laughed until Albus called for attention.

Albus said, "Sirius, what do you know of your brother Regulas?"

Sirius grimaced, "I know he is a death eater."

Albus nodded, "But have you seen him, is he alive?"

Sirius looked troubled, "I haven't seen him in years. The only way I would know if he was dead was if the Black estate reverted to me."

"Find out, and do not speak of anything you have learned today." Albus said referring to the Horcrux as well as Harry. So Sirius headed out to Gringotts to find out about the Black family estate. Meanwhile Albus locked the new Horcrux up. Each new item was locked away from all the others. They didn't want them to strengthen each other.

The three men got ready to leave to go after the ring in Gaunt's house when Harry asked, "James do you have the invisibility cloak here?"

James looked a little surprised, "You must be my son if you know about that, not even Albus knows I have that." But he pulled it out of his cloak, and handed it to Harry.

"Someone might tip off the death eaters if they see the three of us leaving together. I'll where the cloak, James can head out with some broomsticks to return to the broom shed, and you can go out the back or invisible whatever you want. Let's meet at the Hogs Head back room in 20 minutes." Harry instructed, and he left the room without waiting to see what the others would do.

James said, "Kind of wild him issuing orders like that to us."

Albus laughed and said, "Yes, but he does have something about him that compels you to follow him doesn't he. That is true leadership ability, he could lead hundreds into a battle to the death and they would all go."


	10. Hunting Horcruxes and Spies

James and Albus left the front door of the school together, Albus turned left to go to the front gates and James turned right to return some broomsticks to the quidditch pitch. After putting the brooms away James meandered towards Hagrid's hut. After a bit he moved off the path and went to the whomping willow. He froze it and slipped away down the tunnel.

The three met in the back room of Abe's bar and disapperated to Little Haggleton. They found the Gaunt's house in a state of ruin, and Harry said, "You told me that there were several very nasty curses protecting the house and ring but none as bad as when you actually put on the ring. That is what hurt you the summer before my sixth year. The curse was contained in your hand by our potions professor but it would start killing you in about one year's time. It was going to be very bad. Instead you were killed a little before the curse would have started to take you."

One of the things Harry had been learning from James was dark magic detection. So Harry started and told them what he had found the others ran similar spells and they all concurred. Harry knew how to disarm the spell and did it despite the strength of it. They did this time and again until all that was left was the ring. James reached out to touch it when Harry stopped him, "Don't he said the worse one that was killing him was on the ring."

Harry surrounded it with a protection spell and levitated it carefully into the bag James held. He left the protective barrier around it as the apparated back to Abe's bar. They split up with the agreement to meet back in the Headmasters office.

When Harry got back, Sirius was just sitting in his chair, "How you doing prongslett?"

Harry grinned, "Fine, how are you doing you old mutt?" Albus chuckled as Sirius stuck out his tongue and James walked in.

Albus said, "What did you find?"

Sirius was suddenly quiet, "When I asked at Gringotts they said Regulas had not been in contact for nine years and eleven months. At the end of ten years he would be declared dead everything would revert to me because he has no known children."

James and Harry each put a hand on one of Sirius' shoulders. He sighed, "I didn't want him to be dead. I wanted a lot of things to happen but not him being dead."

Harry had an idea, "Call Kreacher." Sirius looked at him like he was crazy, "Really call Kreacher, if he answers it's because he knows Regulas is dead, if he doesn't then Regulas is alive."

Albus smiled, "Brilliant, Mr. Jamesson, try Sirius at least you'll know."

Sirius said, "Kreacher."

The elf popped into the office and Sirius groaned, "Oh, it's the mistress' bad child who disgraced the family name. What is you wanting Master." Harry said, "Hello Kreacher." The elf ignored Harry, "Kreacher will ignore the half blood brat of Potter, maybe he will go away."

Harry grinned, that was Kreacher but he would change soon, "Sirius, please tell Kreacher he has to listen to me."

Sirius whispered, "Kreacher listen to him."

Kreacher turned around slowly not wanting to listen but being forced to. Harry said, "Tell me about the events leading up to and night Regulas died please."

The elf stared wide eyed at Harry. He was shaking when he started to relate the story of how Master Regulas had asked him to go with the Dark Lord and then to return home when he was finished. He told how he had gone and all that had transpired on the trip. How he returned very ill and Regulas took care of him. Regulas left home after Kreacher was better only to return and ask Kreacher to take him back to the cave. And all that happened that left the elf with a magical object that he could not destroy.

Sirius was much shaken but asked the elf, "Would you bring me the locket so that I can finish what Regulas started."

Kreacher nodded and left with a pop. Sirius looked at Harry, "Is that the same story you knew?" Harry nodded, and Sirius continued, "At least I know he turned to good at the end. I don't know if it matters to anyone or anything else but I feel better."

"It matters." Harry said. Just then Kreacher popped back into the office and gave the locket to Sirius who just held it looking at it. Harry said to Kreacher, "We can't destroy it today, there are too many children here but I'll make sure Sirius lets you know when it is done. "

Kreacher nodded and stood by Sirius. Albus asked, "Can I see it please Sirius?" Sirius nodded but otherwise didn't move. Harry picked up the locket and handed it to Albus who locked it away. James helped Sirius stand and they left followed by Kreacher.

Albus said, "Ok, we have the diary, the Diadem, the ring and the locket. We need the cup and then if he has the snake here we need it. Otherwise we have to figure out the last one, if he made another. The cup at Gringotts will just have to wait. The last thing we want is the Goblins to tell him what were after. How did you get it in your world?"

Harry smiled, "Hermione, Ron and I broke into Gringotts, and stole it then escaped on a dragon."

Albus laughed, "But no one has ever done that before."

Harry said, "Yea we have a lot of that in our group. No one ever escaped from Azkaban before and no one ever lived through the killing curse before. "

Albus smiled, "I don't think anyone has traveled between universes before."

Harry returned to his dorm and spent the next month going to lessons and working on his animagus form. He was also spending time with his friends. Even though Harry had tried to keep separate from them Hermione, Ron and Ginny had become his friends again.

One afternoon before Christmas break Harry had a break through with his animagus training and was finally able to fully transform into a Phoenix. Fawkes showed up to congratulate him, and he taught Harry about Phoenix's. After a few minutes Harry transformed back and was surprised by a hug from Professor McGonagall, "I have never seen anyone transform is such a short time. Usually it takes years and you've only been at it for three months. Transforming into a magical animal is astounding. Now I know why you wouldn't reveal your form to me before. Truly outstanding Mr. Jamesson, twenty points to Ravenclaw."

Harry spent the next couple of weeks perfecting his transformation. Ron and Ginny had invited Harry to come home with them for Christmas but Harry had other plans so he was not able to go. Which was just as well, he didn't know how he would react to seeing Fred and George.

Before the students were able to leave Harry was called into a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy was in the room, this didn't concern Harry very much, what did was the state of his classmate. He still looked as dreadful as he did on Halloween.

Albus smiled, "Mr. Jamesson we have a bit of an issue I want you to hear about. Please Mr. Malfoy tell us again what is going on."

Draco took a deep breath and said, "My father wants me to join the death eaters on New Year's Eve. They are holding an induction ceremony, we have to pass a test then swear our allegiance to Voldemort. On top of all that my father has ordered me to find out what has happened to the diary he passed to Ginny Weasley. It was supposed to open the chamber of secrets then the muggle borns would be killed. I didn't know about this until the chamber was opened and I didn't know who had it until this morning when I got his order by letter. But Voldemort is wondering why muggle borns aren't dying. The chamber was opened but no one has been hurt yet. I'm afraid they are going to do something."

Harry thought a moment, "Back in November, Ginny was in detention with Professor McGonagall, correct?" Albus nodded so Harry went on, "She was caught writing in her diary instead of doing the detention and McGonagall took it away and will give it back to her in time for Christmas Break."

Draco said "Great, now how can I get out of becoming a death eater. My Dad won't turn but I don't want to lose my Mum."

Harry asked, "If she is a death eater now will she leave?"

Draco said, "She isn't but I'm not sure she'll leave my Dad. She's more scared than I am."

Albus said, "If she is willing to leave I will hide you both so thoroughly that he could walk by you on the street and not know you. But regardless if your Mum leaves or not, you will have to or become a death eater. Meet me in the back of the Hogs Head the Wednesday between Christmas and New Year. If you want to meet before just go to the same place and the owner will contact me and hide you until I can come."

Draco nodded and expressed his thanks then left to pack for break. Before Harry could follow Albus asked him to stay, "I am going to have an order meeting tonight and I want you to attend. I am going to try to flush out some spies tonight."

Harry agreed, "Yes, I'll be there. How will you spot them, put Veritisirum in the drinks and ask who is a spy? Or is there a better way? What if they aren't a spy but are under the imperious curse?"

Albus grinned, "Well thought out, you make a good Ravenclaw. Veritisirum is a good idea we may be able to work with that of course Lily, James, Sirius, you and I will have to refrain from drinking. We have too many secrets that are important to keep. As for the imperious, only someone who can throw it off can detect it in others."

Harry nodded, "That explains a lot. In my fourth year the fake Moody showed us the three unforgivable curses. He used them on giant spiders. But then later in class he used the imperious curse on each of us with the excuse that we needed to know how it felt and try to learn to throw it off. The first time he used it on me I fell because I tried to do it and throw it at the same time. He worked with me the rest of class until I could throw it off immediately."

Albus was astounded, "And I allowed it?" Harry nodded. Albus shook his head just when he thought the surprises were over he was thrown for another loop, "Moody isn't going to believe this he going to want to test you."

Harry agreed, "I wouldn't expect less of Moody, you don't even need to tell me when he is testing me."

Later at the meeting Harry sat next to Albus with Lily on his other side. James and the rest of the mauraders were on the other side of Albus. Harry observed each person as he was introduced and was able to detect the imperious curse on two order members. Albus pulled Moody aside and told him what he had found and asked him to help him stun them. Moody was a bit reluctant, "Albus how can you say that, you know as well as I do that the only people who can detect an imperious is one who can throw it."

Albus nodded, "Yes and Harry meets that qualification."

Moody was doubtful, "I know he's powerful, but this is really pushing it. I want to test him out first." Albus indicated that he could proceed. So very carefully Moody aimed his wand at Harry, he said the spell and ordered Harry to get up and walk toward Albus. Harry didn't move, so he did it again with more force and Harry still didn't move. The last time he shouted it gaining everyones attention and Harry threw it off again this time he used a little of his own force and knocked Moody back a step or two.

Harry grinned and asked, "Did I pass?"

Moody growled, "More surprises than Christmas this one." Then he proceed to stun to the members Harry had indicated.

Albus explained, "Both of them were imperused. Harry can detect it because he can throw it off, as you have seen from Allister's test here in these last couple of minutes. We were aware something was going on because some of our plans have been leaked. I'm just glad we found it was imperious curse and not spies. Now please relax and have some refreshments while I take care of them." He then called a house elf and instructed him on the care to be given the two men and where to keep them.

During this time the veritisirum was administered to the rest of the group, and the questions started. A few proven supporters were questioning groups trying to locate spies. Just a few minutes in Sirius reach up and punched Peter knocking him out. James put his hand on Sirius' arm and whispered, "Calm down, we're trying to not attract attention." Sirius nodded and helped Peter to a chair, none to gently and he didn't bother to wake him up.


	11. The Consequences of our Actions

During that meeting only one spy was found, Peter Pettigrew. Harry was surprised at the amount of hurt and anger he had seen in the other three. He was even more surprised when Lily comforted James. Harry wondered if he was seeing a softening at last.

For two days after the meeting James, Sirius and Remus were moping around. Finally Harry pulled the three into the room of requirement. After explaining everything to Remus he said, "At least you found out. In my world you are all dead, and it goes back to Peter siding with Voldemort. I know any of you would have died for him. But he wouldn't do it for you. The only thing you're sad about losing is the person who you thought Peter was, but he was a lie. I am personally glad he was caught; I don't want to lose you here, now that I finally know you. Now take me to Hogsmead, I need to do my Christmas shopping."

The four men left the school and went to the small town and immersed themselves in the holiday spirit. Too soon it was time to return to the castle, laden with many packages. Harry smacked Sirius hand when he reached for one of Harry's bags, "No peeking or I will take it back." Sirius pouted all the way back.

Christmas was almost as good as a Weasley Christmas. The only thing missing was the noise, although Sirius came close, and his Ginny. The Ginny here was nice but different than his Ginny, he couldn't pinpoint why, but she was just a bit different. He was pondering that thought when Sirius plopped down beside him, "That expression should never be seen at Christmas. What are you thinking so hard about?"

Harry smiled unsure if he wanted to tell what he was truly thinking. Lily, James and Remus had heard and came over to listen. Lily said, "He's right so if you want to keep thinking about it you have to share. We want to get to know more about you, not just the school wonder boy."

Harry laughed, "I was thinking about Ginny Weasley. I was comparing my Ginny to the one here. There is a difference but I can't pinpoint it, they're both beautiful, nice and funny but…" He trailed off unsure of what to say.

James said, "When you say your Ginny do you mean the one from your world or something else?"

Harry was a bit unnerved by the path the conversation was taking but he wanted to find that difference that he couldn't define. So he explained, "My Ginny and I started dating at the end of my sixth year, her fifth. It was great but only lasted about a month. Then Dumbledore was killed and I thought the only way to protect her was to stay away so I broke up with her. It was the hardest most hurtful thing I have ever done. But I thought it was best. At the end of my seventh year I stopped Voldemort and thought if she wanted to we could be together now. Then I came here I didn't get a chance to say anything. And who knows how long this will take, I don't know if she can wait that long. Anyway I was trying to find the difference between the two Ginny's and I can't pinpoint it."

Lily smiled and said, "I can." Harry looked at her waiting for the answer and she didn't disappoint him, "You have stronger feelings for your Ginny and the Ginny here is just your friend. They may be essentially the same person but you're feelings are different."

Harry nodded, he knew he loved his Ginny and the Ginny here he just liked. James asked, "So when you stop Voldemort here you will go home to your own world. We won't be able to talk you into staying will we?"

Harry said, "I am going home, it's nice here and I love having you all with me. But those people are the family you weren't able to be and I can't stay away and have them worry about me this way. I owe it to them to return. And… I love my Ginny. I have to believe she is waiting for me."

Later on Christmas day Harry received an owl, it was from Draco and said,"Evan, I just wanted to tell you Mum and I will be in Diagon Alley on Boxing Day. See you there. Draco" Harry gave the letter to Albus and he set things in motion to hide the two people from the world.

Albus asked Moody to spend some time in the Leaky Cauldron on Boxing Day in case help was needed there. He went to the back of the Hogs Head and waited for his newest guests to arrive. Close to noon Moody's patronus announced, "They have arrived". A few minutes later he received another, "Preparing to leave". Then the fireplace in the back of the Hogs Head flared and Narcissa Malfoy exited, followed closely by her son Draco. They both nodded to Albus and he instructed them to floo to his office, he went first.

When they had arrived at the school Albus outlined his plan, "We have several secret rooms here in the castle. Narcissa we are going to move you into one. You won't be able to leave but you will be safe from death eaters. We are going to transfigure Draco and he will still attend Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw. You are going to be introduced as Mark Smith a friend of Evan Jamesson's from Australia. Your parents are moving to England and since you are friends with Evan they sent you here. The two of you will be spending a lot of time around each other this week to get some stories straight. Now if you are agreeable to this lets get started."

Both agreed and Draco was transfigured into Mark Smith. Draco went with Albus to see his mother's rooms. All owls would be blocked from finding her but she would be able to open a window for fresh air and sunshine. Albus also called a house elf and asked that he pass messages between the pair and all was in order.

Draco and Harry spent much of the next week talking and making up stories from school. It wasn't too hard for Harry to get some good stories going. He just used his past with Draco and placed them on the same side making a boy named Dean Tank the bad guy in it all.

Between the two they were able to come up with enough to sound like they had come from the same place. They had enough fun together to make it look like they were really old friends. One day when Draco was spending time with his mother Harry decided to spend time with Lily, "It's weird. In my world we are the worst of enemies. Here we practically best friends."

Lily smiled, "Is there a difference in him here?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, a big one. Here he's not a death eater and has a completely different attitude. A year ago if you would have told me that I would be friends or even talk civilly to Draco I would have called you crazy. But there it is."

Lily laughed and said, "I'm glad you're making so many good friends."

Harry sobered a bit, "I've tried not to. I didn't want to make friends and then leave them; I didn't think that would be fair. After I leave will you explain it to them? But leave out the part about Draco and I being enemies. I'd like to tell them now but it would be too dangerous."

Lily was sympathetic, "I understand that. I didn't want to make any muggle friends in the summer because I was going away each fall. But you're situation, is so different than that it's crazy. How are you dealing with the year time difference?"

Harry laughed, "I had always wondered if I'd ever see my eighteenth birthday. I didn't, I had a seventeenth again."

The students returned that evening and Draco had been reintroduced to the school as Mark Smith, another Australian student and a Ravenclaw. He sat with Harry, and was uncomfortable thinking everyone knew who he really was. But Harry started talking to him about one of his favorite made up stories and he was soon laughing and enjoying himself. Later Harry told him he had been acting too much like serious Draco. When he was laughing and talking he didn't, he should concentrate on having some fun then no one would ever suspect he was Draco Malfoy.

School life continued and Harry's time was split between studies and friends. He still found time for working on his animagus form in the Room of Requirement. On one such occasion Fawkes joined him and watched his practice. After he had worked for ten or fifteen minutes Fawkes interrupted, "You know, Harry, very few people have a magical animal as their Animagus form. I only know of one who figured out what extra abilities that gives you. Have you found any of them?"

Harry smiled, "I can do anything a Phoenix can do, flash places, lift heavy objects and such, yet I can still do my magic. But I wasn't sure if that was different or not, I haven't asked Professor McGonagall yet."

Fawkes replied, "Yes that is different. But that is only the beginning. "

Harry asked, "Who was the other that figured it out."

Fawkes said, "Merlin."

Harry started working on finding the other extra abilities and worked in his form, using magic. He had assumed that McGonagall had told the other teachers that he had achieved his form and what it was so he had not mentioned it to anyone. He wasn't planning on talking about his extra abilities either, that he was saving for Voldemort.

During his Ancient Runes one day he was using a very old book and trying to translate it. During a break he looked to the back of the book and noticed a section that had a Gryffin and several other animals. He was having some problems translating it; it looked like it was saying the Gryffin could change forms, so he asked Lily what it was saying.

Lily looked at the text, "Oh, that's an old legend that said Merlin was a gryffin animagus and because it was a magical animal it allowed him to change into other animals."

Harry was stunned. Was this the extra abilities that Fawkes was talking about? It was hard sitting through the rest of his time with Lily, he wanted to run to the Room of Requirement and start practicing. But he did stay and he translated more text, but he was very glad this was his last class today.

Later in the Room of Requirement he was sitting on the floor trying to change into a Falcon. He had been doing what Professor McGonagall had told him at the beginning of his classes. But now he was taking a break, and thinking when Fawkes flashed in. Harry decided to transform and fly with Fawkes for a bit. After a few minutes Harry thought, I wonder if I can transform from my phoenix into a falcon? Before he really completed the thought he felt a change in his wings.

Fawkes trilled, "You figured it out. I knew you would."

Harry was ecstatic. He landed and transformed back to his phoenix and then to his human form. He was smiling when he said, "I wonder if I always have to be my phoenix first."

"Try it" was Fawkes reply.

He tried to go from human to falcon, after a few minutes he was a falcon again. Harry worked for a while and found that he could change into many different kinds of animals. And once he had transformed from his phoenix into the other animal he could transform from human to that animal. And he could still do magic when he was in a magical animal form.

All Harry's free time for the next couple of weeks was spent between the Library and the Room of Requirement. Finding animals and transfiguring into them. He didn't know if it would be useful but he wanted to have as many animals available to him as possible, anything to give him an advantage over Voldemort.

It was at the end of February when his friends grabbed him and made him go outside. They said he was spending too much time studying. Surprisingly Hermione was part of that group, "Laugh at me if you will, but if you study more than me it's too much."

Later that evening when only Draco and Harry were left Draco said, "I'm glad the furor of Draco and Narcissa's disappearance has calmed down. These last couple of months has been peaceful. I was scared Dad was going to make me help him on his newest assignment."

Harry asked, "What assignment was that?"

Draco said, "Not sure. I heard him and Goyle Sr. talking to Voldemort about helping him to make a new object in the spring. He kept saying he needed one more and it would be done with the most significant person, his biggest problem. And he wanted them to find some sword or something."

Harry was thoughtful; did this mean the last Horcrox? Did he need one more to make the seven he desired? Who was Voldemort's biggest problem? Gryffindor's Sword would give him one item from each founder. He needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore now.


	12. Preparations For War

The next morning at breakfast all three of the people Harry wanted to see were missing, Albus, James and Lily. He finished quickly and ran to the DADA classroom and was going to knock on the office door when he noticed it was open. He didn't hear anything so he pushed it open and found Lily and James kissing. He coughed and they jumped apart like guilty students. Harry was trying to keep a straight face when he said, "I'm glad you two have figured it out. But please don't let me see that again, it my damage my psyche. Whose parents snog in front of their kids?"

James and Lily glared at him and he busted out laughing, "Seriously, I glad you're together. I didn't mean to interrupt but I think I know the answer to our biggest problem. Can we get a meeting with Professor Dumbledore?"

James said, "He's away from school until this afternoon, can it wait until after classes?"

Harry said, "I guess so, I don't think were in immediate danger. Ok, I'll leave now so you can go back to snogging, but keep in mind to close the door next time and you have fifteen minutes until class, if you're late I'm telling McGonagall why." Harry quickly shut the door and ran out of the room before either professor could hex him.

Later that afternoon in Dumbledore's office Harry was all business, he repeated his conversation with Draco. They all agreed with Harry's assessment, Voldemort was after the sword of Gryffindor, and was going to make it his last Horcrux. Then they started discussing who could be his biggest problem, Harry said to Albus, "In my world the only person Voldemort was afraid of was you."

Albus asked, "What about you, wasn't he afraid of you? Wasn't that why he attacked you as a baby?"

Harry shook his head, "He always underestimated me. He thought I was just hiding behind you and other people. He was scared of things that happened when he attacked me. But he thought I wouldn't be able to defeat him until I was older and more mature in my magic. I'm sure he was very surprised when he died."

Albus laughed, "I'm sure he was." More seriously he continued, "We'll need to have an Order meeting, probably this weekend. Harry I want you there to watch for any more who could be under the imperious curse. I'm going to contact Gringotts about that cup."

Friday after dinner Harry received a note from Dumbledore. Saturday, after breakfast, my office, eat early. Harry though it was odd to have an Order meeting so early in the day. But as asked he was up early and at breakfast before it was served. After breakfast Harry followed Albus out of the Great Hall and too his office. James followed a few moments later.

They all took seats and Albus began, "I went to Gringotts yesterday and spoke to the head Goblin. I had to wait until late afternoon because he was in meetings all day. Turns out that the Ministry has decided to regulate Gringotts. They are asking for a summary of all accounts. The Goblins are furious. We all know that Voldemort is behind this. He has finally gained control over the minister. I believe they want to take stock of the muggle born accounts before they move to start persecuting them. I told them we are close to being able to stop them but we have one more thing we need. Then I asked for the cup. Since the LaStranges are the ones pushing for the summary, the Goblins were more than happy to turn over a dark object from their vault. Today we need to decide when to destroy them and how to protect the students should he come here to find out what happened."

James and Harry thought for a while. Finally James suggested, "I think we need to contact Beaubaxtons and possible three other schools. We can portkey each house to a different school. That way the children of death eaters won't give away all the other houses."

Harry added, "We should send Narcissa to a school or safe place too. "

Albus smiled, "Of course. We are having an order meeting tonight we will start planning. Tomorrow, we start instituting the plan. I want emergency portkeys set up as soon as we get confirmation from the other schools."

At the meeting later that evening Albus said, "Very soon it will be time to protect this school against the threat of dark forces. I have learned this week that the ministry is now under his full control. As we speak they are trying to force Gringotts to turn over account information. We all need to decide what to do about our future. We have found out that Voldemort is trying to set up a large scale operation for this spring and we need to act before he does. And we are going to need all the help we can get. You are all active members but you know some that are inactive I think it's time to bring them in along with any others that want to help. We need to keep this as quiet as possible."

This sparked many questions and comments from the group. Mr. Weasley said, "I have Bill and the twins here, and I can get Charlie if we have enough lead time. But I would like to make sure Ginny and Ron will not be included." Harry decided that Percy must be as big of a pain here as in his own world, he also didn't like the idea of the twins involved but he would tell Albus later.

Albus smiled, "Excellent Arthur, and we do not intend on having any of the students at the school when it comes time. They are all to be moved to secret, safe locations."

Someone asked, "Locations? Do you mean in several places?"

Albus nodded, "We don't want all our eggs in one basket so to speak. Some here are afraid we have a few rotten ones, we are keeping them separate."

Discussions went long into the evening. It was very late when Harry finally got to bed. Not much had been ironed out but they were making progress. Harry kept at his studies but was working more and more on his animagus forms and dueling practice. One dueling practice in May he was going to be fighting James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. They had moved to multiples against Harry because he could defeat one so quickly. The better he got the more of them it took to stop him.

They had been using four against one for the last two weeks and Moody was referee today. After an hour and a half Harry was getting tired. Lily and Remus were resting behind a rock and Sirius and James were about to call them back. Harry decided to try his animagus form in battle to see what would happen. He waited for the signal that James would send the others to return. Once the signal was given they came from behind the boulder to take over.

Harry made his move he transformed into his Phoenix and he was ready to stun them when they all just stopped in their tracks staring at him, mouths open. Harry sent stunners and summoned their wands. All four wands clattered to the ground near the phoenix. Before he could transform he felt a spell come towards him from behind. He blocked it then transformed back into his human form. He sat near the wands and said, "No fair Moody you weren't supposed to be playing."

Moody chuckled, "All's fair in love and war. Nice move. Good idea to try that in practice first, when did you finish?"

Harry smiled, "First full transformation was before Christmas. The magic didn't come until a little later. I have a few secret tricks up my sleeve. Can't wait to see what old Volde thinks of them."

Moody was thoughtful, "I don't know of another animagus of a magical animal, is that why you can do magic while in the form?" Harry nodded. Moody smiled, "Just one more question why did you wait so long to use that today, you could have ended the exercise in the first five minutes."

Harry said, "What good would that do me. I want to increase my endurance not skive off. I only tried it today because I wanted to see how useful it was in battle. I sensed you releasing that spell before it even left your wand. "

Moody replied, "That's helpful. Lets rouse these laze abouts." Moody and Harry revived the four and they sat up groaning.

James was the first to recover and started grinning madly, "When did you become an animagus, thats brilliant."

Harry was confused, "You didn't know? I thought for sure McGonagall would have told you."

Lily smiled, "We rarely talk about private lessons. But I'm sure she wanted to let you tell everyone."

Harry grinned, "Oh, well guess what, I'm an animagus Phoenix. I transformed for the first time just before Christmas. Professor McGonagall said I was the fastest she had ever helped and the first magical animal."

Remus was shocked, "Wow, that's just three months. I've known a few animagi and all of them took a year or more. So did you work it out with Moody ahead of time to stun us all while we were gaping at you?"

Harry laughed, "No I stunned you. I also blocked a stun from Moody. "

Everyone was staring with open mouths again and Moody said, "I keep tell you all this kids got more surprises than Christmas. But nobody listens to old Moody, he's just a paranoid old Auror."

Harry was laughing and thought I wonder what they would think of my other forms? He was still thinking about that when Moody called an end to practice. Moody, Remus and Sirius left quickly they had other things to do. Lily and James sat talking with Harry for a little while. Finally Harry decided to show them his other forms, but they had to swear to secrecy, he didn't even want Dumbledore to know yet.

He said, "I have something else I want to show you, but it's to be just between us. I don't want it to leave this room." They promised and Harry continued, "Lily do you remember that bit of text at the end of the book on Merlin that I was translating?" She nodded, "It's not a legend."

Harry took a few steps back and transformed into his Falcon, the second form he had tried. James and Lily were very surprised. Harry continued changing from one animal to the next touching on his favorites and ended with what he considered the best one for war, a Hungarian Horntail Dragon. He had picked that dragon because he had the closest look at that kind.

He sat in his dragon form for a few moments to let them get a feel for it then he turned away and let off a jet of flame. It was just a short spurt, just enough for them to know. Then he transformed back to his human self, "What do you think?"

Lily said, "Oh, my. Does Minerva know?" Harry shook his head.

Harry looked at James who was still recovering from the shock. He was slowly starting to grin, "I've known since you got here that if you were fighting on our side we would win. Now, it's even better, Moody's right more surprises than Christmas. Oh, by the way Lily, I think I should tell you that Sirius and I are animagi's too and Peter is.."

"A rat." Harry finished form him, "James is a stag and Sirius is a dog they did it to help Remus. They are why I wanted to be an animagus too. Before I knew you guys were here I had asked Professor Dumbledore for Animagus lessons this year. I wanted to carry on the family traditions. I even managed to fall for a red head."

Lily laughed, "I always thought Sirius was a dog. "

The left the Room of Requirement and headed down for lunch, before they reached it Albus stopped them. He told Lily, "Let Minerva know its time." He waited until she left and told James and Harry, "I've just returned from Gringotts. The Goblins have had to release the information. He'll know before long, we need to destroy them now."

The three turned on their heels and headed to the Headmasters office. Albus handed Harry the Sword and gathered the bags containing Horcruxes. With Harry under the Invisibility Cloak they hurried to the Room of Requirement. Just as they exited the Headmaster office Harry heard McGonagall's voice announce though out school, "This is a drill everyone report to the Great Hall."

They had been having drills periodically to ensure everyone would report to the Hall without alerting death eaters. No food would be on the table, even during lunch, but the house elves always provided drinks. Today's drinks would contain a sleeping potion. Hospitalized students would be moved after the rest of the students were gone. Madam Pomfrey would follow her students and other Healers would be coming to help at the school. Madam Pomfrey would return after her charges were settled.

The three reached the Room of Requirement and Harry asked for a room to help them destroy the Horcruxes. When it opened the room contained a large flat rock in the center with some protective walls to shield observers. Albus laid out the first Horcrux, the diary, James did the spell to make sure it was still the Horcurx, it was. All three sent detecting spells over the book making sure there wasn't anything nasty. Then they sat it aside. They did the same with each of the other Horcruxes. To one side were the Horcruxes without curses and the other were those that had curses.


	13. It's War People

After they had them sorted Albus stopped and called a house elf, "We need some lunch brought in here please." They waited long enough to eat, and then started removing curses.

After an hour James said, "I really wish we could have done this part ahead of time. Too bad we don't know if Voldemort can feel this or not."

Albus stepped out of the room every half hour to check in with Minerva. At the forth one she reported, "All students including those in the Hospital are gone. Each group is on a communication lockdown so that nothing can get out to the death eaters. All are being thoroughly searched for magical devises while they are still asleep. And Poppy is back in our Hospital."

Albus returned just as the last curse was being removed. Harry took up the sword and stabbed the book in the middle. He heard a faint scream and black ink started leaking from the book. He then destroyed each of the rest of them. He did it as quickly as possible knowing from experience that he didn't want to give them time to react.

After he was done James checked each one and all the Horcruxes were gone. Harry breathed a sigh of relief with that step done all that was left was Voldemort himself, and a few hundred death eaters he guessed.

They left the room and found McGonagall outside. She said, "Hogsmead is empty, I just got the news from Abe. He's staying upstairs in his bar to warn us when the start showing up. He says he'll use the backup plan if necessary."

Albus paced in front of the door three times and said, "That should take care of it"

James and Minerva looked confused but Harry said, "Secret passage between the Room of Requirement and the Hogs Head. Are you using Arianna's portrait? That's what the DA did in my Seventh year."

Albus said, "Yes, did I tell you about her?"

Harry grinned, "Sort of, I first read it in your unauthorized biography by Rita Skitter. Later Abe told me some more, all in my world not here. The DA didn't know who it was they just asked the Room of Requirement to give them a way to get food and that tunnel showed up."

The group headed toward the Great Hall where the Order of the Phoenix was gathering. When they got there Harry saw Fred and George it made him pause for a moment. Then he turned to Albus, "In my world Fred and George went separate directions. It was a mistake to do that, Fred died. I know we can't keep them from fighting, but can we at least keep them together? "

Albus agreed no one could beat the twins when they were together. Then he got every one's attention and started implementing the plan. To start with groups of six were sent to the three tallest towers to keep watch. Two would watch at a time for one hour and then switch.

After about three hours a call came from Abe, death eaters were in Hogsmead. Ten minutes later one of the towers reported Hogsmead was on fire. Then Abe showed up shook Harry's hand and said, "I hope you wasn't planning on working for me this summer, it's gone." Harry expressed his sympathies and Albus promised to help him rebuild. Abe replied, "I couldn't save Arianna's portrait."

More time went by and Harry lay down and got some rest. He woke up a short time later to the castle shaking. Fred and George were sitting by him and he asked what was going on. George said, "They are trying to break through the gates."

Harry sat up and asked, "So what are you guys doing aside from fighting a war?"

Fred answered this time, "We have a mail order business selling joke products. We are hoping to open a store as soon as we have some money built up. These times make it hard for anybody to buy anything extra."

Harry understood, he'd worked in Hogsmead he knew what people were going through,"Sounds brilliant, I look forward to seeing your stuff."

George asked, "What about you, Ron and Ginny tell us you're from Australia. And why aren't you with the rest of the school."

Harry grinned, "I am where I am needed to be. And when I am no longer needed I will no longer be. In other words when I'm done here, I'm gone." Fred and George laughed it was a welcome sound to Harry he really missed them. Then he had a thought, "I have a question for you. If one of you were gone what would you want the others to do, you know about the shop and stuff?"

Fred said, "Like if I died what would I want George and my family to do?" Harry nodded. Fred answered, "Fullfill our dream, make our shop a reality. Don't go off the deep end, when this is over people will be ready to laugh and we'll make a ton of Gallions. Don't quit living."

George grinned, "Ditto, I would only add that there had better be laughter at my funeral, no tears."

Fred agreed, "No tears. Ok enough morbid thoughts is it time to kick death eater butt yet?"

Albus was walking by and said, "Almost."

A few minutes later the gates of Hogwarts were blasted off their hinges and death eaters started pouring into the school grounds. Luckily Harry had chased off the Dementors, but Voldemort still had a giant. Harry and the others exited the Great Hall to meet the death eaters on the grounds of Hogwarts. Albus told Harry, "Remember our strategy, Voldemort won't be fighting in the beginning so neither will you save your strength for when we need it."

Harry nodded and stayed to the back. He would only step in when someone was in immediate danger. The battle was raging around him and he just kept a look out for Voldemort. He knew he would look different so he wasn't exactly sure what to look for but Albus had told him, "You'll know it when you see him."

The fighting had been going on for two hours with Albus in the thick of it. Harry was having a hard time waiting but he knew he would be too tired to fight Tom if he got in too soon. He had been able to keep several people alive during the fight, Fred, Remus and Tonks being just a few.

At one point a death eater saw Harry in the background and mistook him for a regular student being protected by everyone else. He went after Harry but found quickly that he was mistaken. The death eater was disarmed, stunned and tied up before he knew what happened; now Harry had a wand in each hand. The plan had been for Harry to get a second wand from Olivander's but James had planned on taking Harry later. So this was one problem solved Harry thought to himself.

Later a second death eater headed his way and James was on his way to help when Harry again disarmed, stunned and tied up the death eater this time with his left hand. James grinned at him when he held up three wands. Harry pocketed his and one other wand and waited some more.

Finally Harry saw him; he was walking around the edge of the battle making his way towards a tired Dumbledore. Harry started forward to intercept him, he was on the far side of the battle Harry decided to skirt the battles closest to him it would put him coming from ahead and to the left of Albus. Just before Harry was close enough to engage him, he realized that Voldemort was in position to kill Albus from the back. Just after Voldemort uttered the spell Harry summoned Albus and the curse hit the death eater Albus had been fighting instead.

Harry caught Albus and helped him steady himself. Voldemort was furious; he thought victory was in his grasp when this school boy interrupted. He was just trying to decide to fight Dumbledore face to face or call off the attack when Harry started hurling curses at him.

Voldemort was able to block the curses but they were coming at such a speed that all he was able to do was defend himself for the first minute of the fight. Then Harry stopped. Voldemort took this as a sign of weakness and started to fire curses at Harry. Both wizard's were slowly working their way up in power and intensity. Harry and Voldemort had each sustained several injuries as the fight continued. Both began to tire as they were deflecting and throwing powerful spells that were lighting up the night and filling it without sounds like thunder or explosions.

Harry used his left had to pull out his wand. Voldemort paused for a second confused by the second wand then he threw his best curse at the wizard across from him "Avada Kedavra" at the same instant Harry used his own wand and said, "Expelliarmus".

Harry was able to meet the spell in the middle and the wands connected. Voldemort was dumbfounded, he had no idea what was happening. And just like in the graveyard in Harry's fourth year a golden cage surrounded them and Phoenix song could be heard. Voldemort was so frightened that he was unable to hold the spell and Harry's spell hit him and destroyed his wand in just seconds. The cage disappeared and Voldemort was left on the ground holding his wand arm that was injured when his wand was destroyed.

Harry decided Voldemort needed to be more scared so he transformed into his Phoenix form and started singing. Neither of the combatants noticed that all other fights had stopped. Voldemort was too busy cowering on the ground and Harry was keeping a close eye on him. After several minutes Harry decided that Voldemort was as scared as he was going to get from a Phoenix, so he changed forms again.

This time Harry used his dragon form. His form was the largest Hungarian Horntail that even Charlie had ever seen. Harry just stood there with his face as close to Voldemort as he could get without touching him. When Voldemort noticed it was quiet he looked up from where he was cowering into the face of the biggest meanest dragon he had ever seen. Voldemort heart stopped for a moment but he was too weak from fright for it to get it going again.

Harry was stunned; he had scared Voldemort to death, literally. Harry thought not what I planned but hey it worked. Harry transformed back to his human form and noticed everyone was staring at him, light fighters and death eaters alike. Harry put his hands on his hips and said, "So are the rest of you death eaters going to turn yourselves in or am I going to have to fight you too."

Most of the group dropped their wands and held up their empty hands. The few that didn't we surrounded so fast that they ended up doing the same. All were arrested and taken to the ministry where they would be kept until trials could be held. Harry was surrounded by Albus, James and Lily.

James and Lily were both hugging Harry, James said, "Brilliant. Well done Harry we're proud of you son." No one noticed the injuries on Harry they all looked like bloody messes and they had been fighting all night, it was just after sun rise.

Albus was patting him on the back when Harry smiled and said, "Tell my friends what really happened, where I'm from, everything ok?" Just then Fawkes flashed into the grounds and landed on Harry shoulder, "Time to go home Fawkes?" The Phoenix nodded and Harry turned to his parents gave them each one more hug and said, "I don't think I can fully tell you how much it has meant to me to get to know the two of you. I've always wondered how we would get along. This has been fantastic seeing you all."

He turned to Albus, "Professor, I never got to tell you in my world how much you meant to me. You've been a mentor and leader for me but more than anything I've thought of you like a Grandfather. Sirius, Remus you are both great people, but you could both use a woman's touch to smooth off the rough edges find one and settle down." Remus started to say something but Harry interrupted, "In my world you were married and had a kid, even though you have a furry problem. Metamorphs aren't that worried about people who change a little now and then, they change all the time."

With that said Harry waved to his friends and Fawkes flashed him away. They landed in the empty field that housed Hogwarts in his universe. Harry stumbled and fell in the field and Fawkes thought, "Harry you need to get up. I know you're badly injured but you need to stand up so that I can flash you home."

Harry slowly pushed himself up to his knees then he stood up. He thought I don't think I have ever been this tired in my entire life. Everything hurts. Fawkes trilled a comforting melody for a moment then he grabbed Harry's arm again and flashed away.

Harry's feet hit solid ground again but this time Fawkes had flashed away. He briefly wondered if he would see the bird again. The Great Hall was silent but when he looked around it was full of people. Professor McGonagall was sitting in the Headmistresses seat looking at him with an open mouth.

Harry said, "When Dumbledore was killed at the end of my sixth year we had a conversation in your office where you asked me what we had been doing and I refused to tell you but I did tip you off that Madam Rosmerta was under an imperious curse. Now if you're not too opposed to having Madam Pomfrey treat people who are not students, I could really use to go to the Hospital." Then Harry passed out on the spot.


	14. Home At Last

When Harry woke up three hours later he found Ron, Hermione and Ginny by his bed. Before anyone could say anything Harry smiled and went back to sleep. Harry had made it back just in time for breakfast on the one year Celebration/Remembrance day. Festivities were to start at noon with a feast and run the rest of the day.

Madam Pomfrey had informed the Headmistress that Harry was too badly injured to attend the party even if he did wake up, which she doubted would happen. She wasn't even sure how he made it through the travels he must have done.

The next time Harry woke up it was dark and he had even more visitors. The rest of the Weasleys, Neville and Luna were also there. This time he was able to speak, "I've missed you guys, and you aren't going to believe what happened." Before he got a reply he was back asleep. The next time he opened his eyes it was morning again.

"Hey, are you going to stay awake enough for a conversation or are you going back to sleep again?" Ginny softly asked. Harry smiled but before he could say anything his stomach gave a loud rumble. Ginny grinned, "Food first, conversation later." She left to inform Madam Pomfrey that her patient was awake.

Harry was a bit confused; he thought he was back home but it may have been a dream he was going to have to check. When Madam Pomfrey came to check on him he asked, "What was my first injury at school?"

She replied, "Harry I've seen you so much in the last eight years I just can't keep that straight."

Harry laughed weakly and said, "That's ok, I just wanted to make sure I made it to the right place."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a confused look and asked, "Where else would you be?"

Harry said, "Good question." Ginny walked back up and took a hold of Harry's hand and smiled, Harry returned the smile and squeezed her hand lightly. Ginny left to get some food and Madam Pomfrey continued with Harry's check up.

After several minutes the healer said, "Well all your injuries are on their way to healing. I don't think I want to know how you got them. You are exhausted and need more rest. So no more disappearing acts any time soon ok?" Harry agreed.

Ginny returned with food and he ate breakfast. It wasn't long before more of the Weasley's show up and started asking questions. Ginny tried to nicely tell them to be quite until Harry could eat. She really tried several times and then her patients ran out. Percy was the next to open his mouth and when he did she hit him with the Bat-Bogey Hex. When enough time had passed she lifted the hex and said, "Anyone have any questions?" She paused and no one uttered a word, "Good."

Harry was grinning madly he reach forward and hugged Ginny and gave her a peck on the cheek, "I'm so glad you're on my side. I hope I never make you mad." Every Weasley present laughed and Ginny blushed but was pleased with what Harry said.

Just then Neville walked in and said, "Hey you're awake are we getting an explanation now?"

Ginny went to raise her wand but Harry stopped her saying, "Soon Nev, I need a favor from you first." Neville just looked at him ready for the asking, "I need you to go to the Room of Requirement and get it ready. There will be a large group of people and probably a bed for me. We need a comfortable area for talking and another area for a demonstration I want to give. Can you get that by one o'clock today?"

Neville grinned this he could take care of, "Sure no problem, any idea on how many people?"

Harry thought for a minute, "All the Weasley's, you and Luna, Professor McGonagall, and Minister Shacklebolt and anyone they think is necessary. Can we get that all ready?"

Arthur said, "I'll go get Kingsley, Molly will you get with Minerva." She nodded, "Then we can both let Neville know how many to plan for. How soon do you need to know the number?"

Neville said, "I'll need about ten minutes to get the room set up I think."

Each of those with a job left to do it and Harry lay down to rest. During his rest Molly spoke with Minerva McGonagall, "He is ready to tell us so whom do you think needs to be there?"

Minerva said, "I think only myself if any other staff needs to know I will tell them."

At the same time Arthur was reaching the Ministry. Kingsley was giving a speech; Arthur made his way up to the podium and was waiting on the side for the Minister to finish. Kingsley noticed him and Arthur touched his watch and the held up one finger. Knowing the man had been spending time at Hogwarts due to Harry's return the Minister quickly understood they were meeting with or concerning Harry at one o'clock.

Kingsley wrapped up his speech quicker than he had planned and stepped over to Arthur, "About him or with him?"

"With" Arthur said, "Anyone you want with you, my family will be there as will Minerva."

Kingsley shook his head and started toward his office to clear the calendar for the rest of the day. He wasn't sure how but he knew the rest of his day would be at Hogwarts.

Madam Pomfrey was coming in with Harry's lunch when she heard him say, "Neville, before you go, I thought of one more thing for the room, I need a large bird perch." No explanation followed the group leaving the Hospital. Madam Pomfrey dropped off his lunch and went back to her office.

Harry had Ginny by his side since he woke up, but he had also had a large group of people. This was the first time he was alone with her. He stumbled a bit before he said, "I don't have a clue what you've been doing this last two years but I want you to know that though everything I thought of you every day. I've miss you tremendously and I want us to get back together if you're willing. You don't have to answer right away, think about it if you need."

Ginny said, "I will think about it." She thought about how she had been sitting here holding his hand since he had returned. Somehow he was still unsure of her feelings. She thought about how much she missed him and how hard she fought against those who thought he was dead. She knew she wanted him; the only thing holding her back was fear. Fear that he didn't love her as much as she loved him, fear that she wasn't good enough, fear of what had happened and fear of what was to come. But worst was the fear that he would reject her when he learned that she was afraid.

At twelve thirty Madam Pomfrey, Ginny and Harry left the hospital. It took him thirty minutes but he was at the Room of Requirement by one o'clock. Harry was glad to see that McGonagall and Shacklebolt hadn't brought any extra people, although Charlie and Ron carried Dumbledore's portrait between them. Neville opened the door and all entered and sat. When all seats, except the perch, were filled Harry said in a tentative questioning voice, "Fawkes?"

They waited a few seconds and then the Phoenix flashed into the room and settled onto the perch. Harry smiled and said, "I wasn't sure if you would come back."

Fawkes thought, "I may not always be able to come when you call but I will try. Besides I really I want to know what Albus thinks, and how they react to this. You may also want to check the Minister's pockets he seems to have a stow away you know."

Harry nodded, "Hermione, Fawkes said that we have an extra guest. Prepare that one a place will you." He pointed his wand at the Minister and said "Accio Rita." A black beetle came flying out the pocket in Kingsley's jacket. Hermione caught it in the jar and screwed on the lid.

Hermione smiled, "It is shatter proof and soon it will be sound proof. If you hadn't done the Dumbledore book we'd probably let you off." She handed the jar to Kingsley, "This is Rita Skeeter an unregistered animagus."

Kingsley smiled looking in the jar, "How long have you all known?"

Harry said, "Since the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament. You remember Rita took a year off writing right after. It was because she had a long vacation in Hermione's jar and was only release when she promised to only print the truth. We told her if she ever lied again we would turn her over. So there you are. We didn't say anything before because no one would have believed us."

Kingsley said, "Blackmail?" Hermione shrugged, and put the silencing charm on the jar and the Minister put it in his pocket.

Harry smiled and told his story, "Ron did you and Hermione tell them about our hunt?"

Kingsley answered for him, "No they wouldn't tell us anything. All they said was it was your story and you need to tell it they were just tag alongs."

Harry shook his head, "You guys were hardly tag alongs. I would never have lived through it without you."

Harry then proceeded to tell the whole story. He started with the end of his fifth year and what exactly the prophecy said. He went through the private lessons he had with Dumbledore and the Professors death. Next was the hunt and battle then he started in on the last year. He told them everything he could think of and when he got to his animagus transformation McGonagall wanted a demonstration.

Harry stayed in his bed and transfigured into his Phoenix form. McGonagall was delighted and Harry said, "You registered me as an animagus in the other ministry so I don't know how or what to do here."

When he got to the part about finding that he could imitate any animal he demonstrated without even being asked. This time he picked a lion. When he changed back he said to McGonagall, "I was only registered as a Phoenix. I didn't tell the other you about my other animals you didn't find out until everyone else did and I didn't stick around long enough to find out what your thought."

The Headmistress was too stunned to speak so Harry finished his story; he even included his chat with Fred and George before the battle. Most had tears in their eyes when he finished but not Charlie, he asked, "Can we see your dragon?"

Harry said, "Yes, that's why I had Neville make this other area." Charlie helped Harry climb out of his bed and to the center of the open area. Once Charlie stepped away Harry changed then lay down on the floor.

Charlie came over and started examining him. He would ask Harry to move an arm or something then when he was satisfied he asked, "Fire?"

Harry turned away and let loose a short burst of fire from his mouth. Then he turned back and decided to show how he could still control magic. He pointed one claw towards Charlie and slowly pointed up and it lifted him off the ground. He then made a slow circle with the claw and let it down; Charlie spun head over heels in slow motion and then was set on his feet.

Harry changed back and Charlie helped him back to his bed. That transformation always left him a little tired. When he was settled Ginny came over and sat by him and held his hand. She leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Yes."

Harry knew she was agreeing to get back together with him so he turned and smiled at her but before he could say anything Fawkes lifted off his perch an sat with on foot on Harry the other on Ginny. He raised his wings and started to glow and sing. The glow grew until in covered all three then it stopped growing. After a full minute Fawkes flashed away.

Everyone was shocked except for Albus Dumbledore's portrait. He was smiling merrily and waited for the questions to begin. Harry was the first, "Professor what did he just do?"

Albus said, "Fawkes has bonded you."

"Bonded?" Ginny asked.

Albus said, "Yes."

Everyone looked at the portrait waiting for an explanation but none was volunteered.

Harry finally asked, "Professor, what exactly does that mean?"

Albus smiled a wide and rather wicked smile, "Well, Fawkes approves of you being together. And he is saying that this will last the test of time."

Bill asked, "Together as how?"

Albus sighed, they weren't catching on he was going to have to explain, Harry and Ginny may not like this, "They love each other. They will eventually get married and have a family. Fawkes has approved. He likes Harry and Ginny together and he knows they will stay together. What we just witnessed is kind of like an engagement bonding or wedding bonding. It is for life."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and started smiling and said at the same time, "I can live with that." And then they kissed.

Percy found his voice first, "This is so unfair. Our sister finally gets a boyfriend close to home and we can't even give them a hard time about it because a Phoenix approves. "

George said, "Sure we can, Fawkes won't stop us from teasing them we just can't break them up."

Ron was shaking his head as Bill said, "George is right we can tease them and they can't do anything to stop us."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Have you guys already forgotten he can turn into a dragon and fry all of us, not to mention that he can still do magic in his animagus form."

Ron finally said, "Guys it's not like he's a bad guy or anything. I mean can you think of someone who can take care of her better? Or protect her better? Beside's Harry can take some teasing and not fry us, its Ginny that I would be afraid of exploding."


End file.
